


The Agency

by IronQuotes



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronQuotes/pseuds/IronQuotes
Summary: Meet Tobin - the badass Special Agent who's life is made harder when she is assigned a new Operations Analyst, Christen Press.
Relationships: Sue Bird/Megan Rapinoe, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 95
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea, let me know what you think!

She looks down at the woman writhing beneath her, her cheeks flushed, her eyes squeezed shut. Tobin feels the woman starting to clench around her fingers. She brings her thigh up to help drive her fingers deeper, making sure her palm is hitting her clit with each thrust.

"Tobin!" Christen's voice fills her ear.

She leans down, bring her lips to the woman's neck, her free hand trailing across her nipples.

"Like that do you?" She asks, nibbling on the woman's earlobe.

"So... Much..." The woman replies, breathless and clearly close to exploding, "make me come Tobin"

Tobin doubles her efforts, thrusting in and out quickly, making sure she curls her fingers to hit that spot making the woman below her quiver every time.

"Tobin!" Christen screams this time.

Tobin takes a nipple into her mouth, simultaneously adding a third finger, now struggling to move in and out with the other woman clamped so tightly around her.

"Tobin Heath!" Christen shouts again, "I do not need to hear this, this is going to give me nightmares!"

Tobin laughs out loud, smacking her free hand to her ear to disconnect her earwig, just as her companion tips over the edge, spilling her juices into Tobin's palm, crying out as her orgasm hits.

Tobin brings her down slowly, some longer slower strokes prolonging her orgasm. Her own arousal ramping up having watched the woman below her come.

She wipes her hand on the sheets next to her as her companion finally opens her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing" she breathes out.

"Yeah?" Tobin asks, "now what do I get in return?"

The other woman smiles at her, then wriggles down the bed, stopping with her head between Tobin's legs. Tobin looks down, almost coming instantly from the view of the blonde bombshell looking up at her. The blonde wraps her arms around Tobin's thighs, pulling her down onto her mouth, driving her tongue deep inside Tobin. Tobin leans her head back and let's her mind clear in the moment.

She takes off her clothes, placing her earwig on top, before getting into the shower and closing the curtain behind her. She cranks the heat up, letting the water rinse the day off before grabbing her shampoo and lathering her hair.

"Heath!"

Tobin jumps, then pokes her head out of the curtain, coming face to face with an incredibly unimpressed Christen Press.

"You bellowed?" Tobin drawls out.

"Firstly, how many times do I have to tell you to put this away properly?" She grabs the earwig from Tobin's pile of clothes, opening Tobin's locker and grabbing the case from within it, putting the earwig in and closing it. "Also, don't put it on top of these" she waves her hand around the pile of clothes, "they're dirty. It's disgusting"

Tobin pulls her head back into the shower, rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

"Secondly" Christen starts before Tobin interrupts.

"Can't hear you over the water"

Christen groans, "you're so annoying"

"Heard that!"

"Good", Christen sits down on the bench, staring down in disgust at Tobin's clothes.

She hears Tobin condition her hair then wash it out, tapping her fingers against her knee in frustration.

"Hey, Christen?"

"What?"

"Pardon, not what" Tobin teases.

"Shut up. What do you want?"

"Ooh, sassy, I like it", Tobin pops her head out of the curtain, "pass my shower gel will you?"

"This one?" Christen asks, reaching in to Tobin's locker and grabbing the shower gel.

"Yeah, pass it here will you?"

Christen grins, "and why should I do that?"

"Because you love me" Tobin winks

"Yeah, that's not true"

Tobin snakes her arm out of the curtain, "come on, pass it here so I can get clean and get out of here"

Christen just tips her head to the side, challenging Tobin.

"Look, if you want me to come and get it, I will. But if you really want to see me naked, you just have to ask"

Christen blushes red instantly, moving forward and handing the shower gel over.

"Thank you" Tobin says, "you're welcome to join me if you want?"

"Shut up Tobin"

"I'm serious, there's not much room in here but I don't mind rubbing up to you"

"I hate you so much. Seriously, hurry up so I can shout at you"

Tobin turns back into the shower, unpopping the shower gel cap, "can't wait for that", she mumbles.

Tobin washes her body, purposely taking longer than necessary, before grabbing her towel off the hook just outside the shower. She wraps it around herself, then pulls the curtain back, grabbing her toiletries and putting them back in her locker before sitting down next to Christen.

"Go on then, give me your worst"

Christen takes a deep breath, then turns to face Tobin fully.

"You're unbelievable. Please, please, next time you have sex with a victim, just make sure your comms are disconnected. I do not need to listen to that"

"Victim?"

"Yeah, a victim"

"She was hardly a victim"

"Someone stole the missile plans she designed. Therefore, yes, a victim"

"Hey" Tobin shrugs, "she said she just wanted to thank me for such a good job in recovering them"

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't let me hear that again"

"Aw, you jealous Pressy?"

"Definitely not"

Tobin puts her arm around Christen, "I can give you that treatment if you want? I'll even buy you dinner first"

Christen shrugs off her arm, "Absolutely not. My boyfriend is buying me dinner tonight"

Tobin scoffs, then stands up. She tucks her towel in just above her breasts, then grabs her bag out of her locker, putting it on the floor after pulling a fresh set of clothes from it and placing them on the bench where she'd just been sitting. She pulls her underwear on under her towel, then puts her sports bra on, pulling the towel down at the same time as the bra. She moves across the room, putting the towel in the dirty laundry, now just in her underwear. She walks across the room, stopping just in front of Christen, leaning down to the side of her, grabbing her dirty clothes, then turning around and bending now to grab her bag from the floor, making sure to give Christen a good view of her ass. She stands up again, inches from Christen.

"Well I hope you and your boyfriend have a lovely night"

Christen stands up, not backing away, she ends up only a couple of inches from Tobin.

"We will" she says and Tobin can feel her breath on her lips, "and after dinner, we'll have a great time". She grabs a shirt off the pile of Tobin's clean clothes and pushes it against Tobin's chest. "Get dressed and return your stuff to ops so I can go home". With that, she spins on her heel and leaves the locker room.

Tobin shakes her head, throwing the shirt over her head and pulling on a pair of joggers before collecting all of her stuff and heading through to ops.

"Waddup Sue?"

"Hey Tobs, good job today" Sue holds out her fist.

Tobin bumps it with her own, "cheers Sue, but in reality it's you guys that do the hard work, we just do what you tell us too" Tobin laughs. "where's P?"

"She's gone home already, she got back way before you, where did you detour to?"

Christen walks in at the same moment, "you don't want to know the answer to that Sue"

"Oh no Tobin, what did you do?"

"You might want to ask her 'who' rather than 'what'" Christen pipes up again.

Sue looks at Tobin, her eyebrows raised in question.

"So what?" Tobin throws her arms up, "I got laid!"

"And how did you piss off Pressy?"

Tobin jokingly grabs the collar of her shirt, pulling it away from her neck "I might have left my comms on"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Not just on. I left my earwig in"

Sue knots her eyebrows, "you left it in... And connected... While you?"

Tobin nods and Sue bursts out laughing, then turns to face Christen, "and you heard... Tobin?"

"Yes. I did." Christen says through gritted teeth.

Sue laughs harder, tears forming in her eyes, "that's hilarious. Tobin, you absolute dog. P is gonna be so upset she missed this"

"It got Pressy a bit flustered and now she's pissed at me" Tobin laughs out

"I did not get flustered Tobin, I just don't want to listen to you... You know" Christen trails off, sitting down in front of her computer.

Tobin behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders and leaning down, so her mouth is level with Christen's ear, "it's called having sex Pressy. You should try it, might chill you out a bit"

Christen spins in her chair, slapping away Tobin's hands. "Do you have your equipment or not?"

Tobin hands over her earwig and a heat tracker she'd used earlier today, "there you go"

"And the watch", Christen points to her wrist

"But I like the watch!"

"Buy one then, that one belongs here"

Tobin undoes the buckle then slaps the watch into Christen's hand, "I'm telling you, one orgasm would release so much of that pent up stress"

"Oh leave her alone Tobs" Sue jumps in, "Megan and I are having Fajita and Margarita night, you're both welcome to join?"

"I'm in" Tobin responds.

"I thought you might be considering your alternative is a microwave meal"

"You know me too well" Tobin smiles

"Christen, what about you?"

"Not tonight, thanks anyway. Marco and I are going for dinner, if I ever get out of here"

"Ooh, Marco and I!" Tobin teases, wanting to get one last rise out of Christen.

"And I guess that's my cue!" Christen stands up from her desk, locking her workstation and picking up her purse, "see you tomorrow Sue?"

"See you Christen, have a nice evening"

Christen heads out of the door, Tobin shouting after her, "what about me? Why don't I get a 'have a nice evening'?"

Having finished their fajitas, the three women are on their second margarita.

"Tobin left her comms on"

"What like, while you were...?"

"Oh yeah" Sue confirms

"How much did she hear?"

"Probably enough" Tobin replies, "more from her than me"

"She's definitely reporting you for that" Megan says

"Nah she won't, I know I wind her up, but Christen's okay really"

"Mmhmm" Megan hums out, "how did you end up getting down and dirty with her anyway? When I left, you were explaining to her how you got punched in the face by one of the thieves"

"I dunno. Just turned on the charm I guess" Tobin says with a cheeky grin.

"Do you think you'll see her again?" Sue asks.

"Oh honey" Megan turns to Sue, "I know you've not been at the agency for long, but Tobin doesn't see anyone again. Ever"

Tobin rolls her eyes, "in my defense, being a special agent doesn't really make you the second date type"

"We managed it" Megan replies, gesturing between her and Sue.

"That's different, you two are made for each other" Tobin whines back

"That's very cute of you, still makes your theory flawed. What if you and Miss Lexington were made for each other?"

"Oh we most definitely were not. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed myself, but she's way too uptight for me"

"Got a thing about calling people uptight, huh?" Sue calls her out

"What do you mean?" Megan asks her girlfriend

"Tobin was winding up Christen when she got back, telling her she should get laid so she's not so wound up"

"I just call it as I see it" Tobin adds

"You should maybe refrain from offering?" Sue adds

Tobin gestures to herself, "I don't want her to miss out on all this"

"You're such a dick Tobs" Megan says, throwing an ice cube at her

Tobin laughs, picking up the ice cube from where it landed on the floor next to her and throwing it into the sink, pumping her fist when it lands exactly where she wanted it to. "Anyway, she's straight right? Got a boyfriend apparently"

"Everyone's a little bit gay really" Megan laughs out

"She's definitely fit, I wouldn't say no!"

"Yeah dream on Tobin" Megan says with a chuckle

"Woah, why dream on?"

"She's way out of your league"

"No one's out of my league"

"Apart from Christen Press. She's not your type anyway"

"Um, my type is female, so she definitely is my type"

"Tobin, we've been partners for 5 years..." Megan starts, "you have a type. It's normally very pretty and very stupid"

"I'm not with them for conversation" Tobin defends

Sue makes a noise of disgust at the same time as Megan laughs.

Tobin and Megan had met through the agencies training program 10 years before ending up as partners in the FBI Special Branch 5 years ago. The division covers classified missions in Los Angeles, where privacy is optimum, meaning they work in a small team. Tobin and Megan are the two main special agents, with a couple of hybrid agents rotating between the FBI main office and themselves. In addition, they have the two operation analysts, Sue and Christen, mostly aligned to Megan and Tobin respectively. Sue joined 6 months ago from the FBI main office after a long time of trying, their relationship being seen as a threat, their Branch Director finally allowing Sue's transfer this year.

Christen joined 2 months ago, following the retirement of Tobin's old operations analyst, who she'd much preferred. Stephen hadn't been the best at his job by the end, almost leading Tobin into a couple of deadly situations, being gently pushed to retire after leading Tobin into a firefight with no ammo in her gun which he'd been tasked with preparing. On the other hand, he'd never moaned at her for not returning her equipment, or forgetting to do her reports.

"How's Christen getting on? Now she's had a bit of time to settle?" Asks Megan.

Tobin takes a swig of her drink before answering, "she's good, like really good. Her intel is always spot on, I've never had an issue with equipment, if anything, she gives me more than I need. She tends to be one step ahead of everything, she's an amazing analyst. But don't tell her I said any of that"

"Cross my heart" Sue says, as Megan makes the heart crossing gesture over her own chest.

"She's also a huge pain in my ass" Tobin laughs, "she's always nagging me to hand back equipment or finish my reports or to not sleep with victims" Tobin mimicks Christen's voice.

"So, you don't like it just because she doesn't let you get away with stuff like Stephen used to?" Megan questions

"Ha, absolutely" Tobin responds, "she's gonna get me in trouble with the boss at this rate"

"Ah you're fine, the boss lady loves you" says Megan

They fall silent, finishing their drinks.

Tobin stands up, slapping her thighs, "thanks for tonight guys, it's been emotional, but I'd best get going if I've any hope of being on time in the morning".

Megan stands up, giving her a quick hug, Sue doing the same.

"You're welcome anytime Tobin" Sue says, getting a nudge from Megan

"I think you need to run that past your girlfriend" Tobin points out, heading to the door, swinging her car key on her finger, "see you both in the morning. Thanks again for feeding me"

"Bye Tobs" Megan calls after her as she leaves through the front door.

Tobin enters her apartment, double locking the door behind her. She drops her bag on the floor by the front door, making the decision to deal with it tomorrow. Her apartment is small, plenty big enough for just her, but comprises of one bedroom, one bathroom and a large room acting as kitchen, diner and lounge in one.

Having always lived as a nomad, her place is sparsely furnished, a sofa and a TV the extent of the living room, a dining table and chairs, and a bed, dresser and bedside table the only fittings in her bedroom. The only evidence of Tobin being the occupant is the artwork created by herself on the living room wall, otherwise there are no pictures of her or her family anywhere throughout the apartment.

She grabs a beer out of the fridge, popping the top off and leaving it on the counter, while moving to the sofa. She flicks the TV on to Sports Center, before quickly getting bored and flipping through the channels. She lands on a show about special agents and decides to spend the rest of her evening mocking their interpretation of what being a special agent actually entails.

She slugs down the beer, putting the empty bottle on the floor beside her and lays down on the sofa, watching the awful show. After a few minutes, she feels her eyes get heavy, knowing she should move to her bed but too comfy and warm to force herself up.

She wakes with a start, a particularly bad dream pulling her from sleep quickly. She looks around, taking in her position. She hears the birds singing from outside, but also taking note it's still dark outside. She spots her phone on the floor next to her, clearly having fallen on to the floor while she'd been sleeping. She notes the time 06:02. She decides to get up, figuring if she tries to go back to sleep, she'll just end up tossing and turning until her alarm wakes her at 7.

Tobin pulls in to their office by 6:20, deciding she may as well hit the gym before work. After a couple of hours of working out, she heads into the locker room with just enough time to rinse off before work. After a quick rinse in the shower, she's just getting dressed when the door opens.

"I swear this exact scene happened 12 hours ago", she hears Christen say, turning around just in time to see Christen gesturing to the towel wrapped around Tobin.

"I'm beginning to think you're stalking me, always seem to be close by when I'm naked, huh?" Tobin adds a wink at the end of good measure

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself" Christen replies, opening her locker and putting her purse in it.

"How was dinner? With Marcooo" Tobin asks, elongating the name

"Oh, it was lovely, thank you" Christen gushes, "we had oysters. They're an aphrodisiac, don't you know?"

"Mmm", Tobin hums, "supposedly. But to me, they just taste like salty snot"

"Yeah... You strike me as more of a fish sticks person than an oyster person" Christen fires back

"Oh sunshine, you know nothing about me" Tobin says in a sultry tone, "if you did, you'd realize what you're missing out on"

Christen theatrically places her hand over her heart, "Woe betide me! How shall I live?"

"Ooh, the sassy side is back. Nice to see you're confidence coming through. Only took two months, eh?"

"The real turning point was hearing you have sex with someone. There's no need for shame between us any more"

"Touché" Tobin laughs

Christen's phone beeps and she fishes it out of her pocket to check the notification.

"Get dressed, we're needed in ops"

"Yes ma'am!" Tobin salutes at Christen

"Don't call me ma'am, that makes me feel old" Christen says as she leaves the room

"You're only as old as the one you're feeling!" Tobin shouts after her, "how old is Marco?!"

Tobin laughs to herself as she pulls on her clothes, heading to ops.

Tobin walks into the operations center and finds Sue, Megan and Christen already there, waiting for her to arrive, along with a man she’s never seen before. 

“Hey everyone, what we got?” Tobin asks 

“Special Agent Heath, I’m Agent Tom Barnes from FBI main office”, the man introduces himself, “we are here to ask for your help with one of our missions which hasn’t exactly gone to plan…”

“Well that’s the understatement of the year” Megan chips in

“Thank you Agent Rapinoe” Tom says sarcastically

Sue clicks away on her computer, filling the large screen in the room with a number of images and maps. 

“Agent Barnes and his team have been working for a long time to bring down a financial criminal” Sue starts, bringing a picture of a chubby man to the forefront, “this is Christoph Sims. There’s a warrant out for his arrest, but somehow he found out the FBI were planning to arrest him and went underground” 

“So we need to find him?” Tobin asks

“Not exactly…” Agent Barnes says, “we’ll catch Mr Sims. This is about his daughter” 

Sue brings a different picture to the front of the screen, a girl aged around 7, alongside what looks like her mother. “Sophia Sims, Mr Sims’ daughter. And to the left is her mother, Harriet – Mr Sims’ ex-wife, who has sole custody of their daughter. As soon as Mr Sims realized he was going to be arrested, he kidnapped Sophia and has sent threats to Harriet. We need to find Sophia as soon as possible and bring her home” 

Tobin turns to Agent Barnes, “dude, you really did screw up, huh?” 

“Are you lot going to help me or just mock me?” Agent Barnes replies, frustrated

“We got this, leave it to the professionals” Tobin answers, a smile on her face

“I’m leaving, thank you for stepping in” Agent Barnes replies, walking out of the ops center. 

Christen punches Tobin on the top of her arm, “did you have to be so mean to him? He was asking us for help, there was no need to mock him” 

Tobin holds her arms up in surrender, “that’s just the way it is, sunshine. We have to deal with them like that as we have a reputation to uphold” 

“She’s not wrong” Megan jumps in

Christen knots her brow, unconvinced

“Anyway…” Sue starts, “how about we rescue a kid today?” 

“Absolutely!” Megan claps her hands together, “what we looking at? Any idea where we’re looking?” 

“Well, Sims has a ranch about an hour outside of the city. This is the most likely place she’s being held” Sue brings up an aerial shot of the ranch 

Christen moves closer to the screen, “Jeez, this place is huge…”

“It is”, Sue confirms, “time to show off Christen, what do you think?” 

“Guard checkpoints at the entrance to the ranch, plus two watchtowers around the back of the property. Razor wire around the perimeter of the property. From the looks of the electric box here” she points to the screen, “I would guess the fence is electrified too. Roaming guards on the property too. I don’t see any other options than undercover entrance or a full tactical approach” 

“Good assessment, what do you recommend?” Megan asks 

“Undercover approach. If we’re wrong about Sophia being there, we’re at risk of killing the intel in an all-out attack” 

Megan nudges Tobin, “you got a good one here Tobs”

“I do”, Tobin confirms, looking over at Christen as she blushes and looks at the floor, “I agree with the approach. What’s the cover?” 

“I think it’s about time we bust out the sexy USPS outfits again, what you say?” Megan suggests

“Definitely, khaki shorts really bring out my eyes”, Tobin replies

“What do you need from us?” Christen asks

“Concealed weapon, stun gun, that fancy watch again… oh, and a big box” Tobin confirms 

“A big box?” Christen questions 

“A big box, preferably filled with big guns” 

“You got it” Christen confirms, “give me 10 minutes and it’ll be ready to go” 

“Thanks sunshine” 

“Stop calling me sunshine…” 

“But you’re so happy!” Tobin says sarcastically 

“Should we interfere?” Sue murmurs to Megan

“Absolutely not” Megan says, grabbing Sue’s arm and backing them out of the room

They make their way up the long driveway, towards the security checkpoint. Tobin in the driver’s seat, with Megan alongside her. 

“Final comms check” she hears Christen’s voice in her ear. 

“Confirmed” Tobin says, Megan repeating this after her. 

“React team on backup, good luck ladies” Christen answers in response.

They reach the security checkpoint, their van being flagged to a stop by the guard. Tobin rolls down her window, coming face to face with a large, bearded, gruff man. 

“Hey buddy” Tobin talks animatedly, “how you doing today?” 

“Fine” he replies bluntly

“Oookay” Tobin replies, “got a parcel here for a Mr Sims” 

“Give it here and turn around” 

“Ah, sorry buddy, I can’t do that I’m afraid. It has special instructions that we must deliver it directly to Mr Sims and get his signature on it” 

“He’s not here” 

Tobin grabs a phone out from the center console, “That’s funny, he said he was when I spoke to him a minute ago”, she holds the phone out showing a spoof call to the number registered to Mr Sims. “He told us to come right up” 

The man spits on the floor in frustration and picks up a phone in the security booth, “USPS coming up with a parcel for Mr Sims”. He slams the phone down and waves them through the checkpoint. 

“Someone wasn’t happy with being told he was wrong” Megan says 

“Mmhmm” Tobin replies, “Christen, we’re in. React in position?” 

“Yes they are” Christen reports back, “I managed to tap into the camera system, you should be expecting 2 armed guards at the main door. Other than that, there are 4 roaming the grounds, so be careful as they’ll be on you quickly if they suspect anything. Tell me when you’re in the building and I’ll get react in ASAP” 

“Thanks Christen” Tobin replies 

“Love you sugarbear” Megan says into her earpiece, the open comms line allowing all of them to hear it

“Love you too babe” replies Sue 

Tobin makes a fake vomiting noise, earning herself a smack from her partner

“Love you sunshine” she aims at Christen

“Shut up Tobin” is the response she gets. 

They approach the main door of the residence, both hopping out of the van. Tobin heads around to the back of the van to grab the fake parcel, while Megan approaches the two guards. 

“Hey fellas, got a package here for Mr Sims. Just need him to come out and sign for it” 

One of the guards reaches for a walkie talkie on his belt, while Tobin and Megan take stock of the situation. Next to the walkie talkie is a pistol, the other guard has a very large rifle across his chest. Megan subtly nods to the other guard, then at Tobin who nods in confirmation. 

“Boss, got a parcel for you to sign for” the guard speaks into the walkie talkie 

Tobin turns away from the guards, “confirmed suspect onsite” she says quietly 

“Roger that Tobin” Christen replies 

The walkie talkie crackles, then a voice comes over it, “I’m not expecting a parcel, who the hell is there?” 

The atmosphere changes in an instant, but Tobin and Megan are fully prepared. Tobin grabs the rifle of the guard opposite her before he can grab it. She slams it against his head, incapacitating him enough that she can get him in a headlock, lowering his now unconscious body to the floor. She cable ties his hands behind his back and drags him onto the porch of the house, behind the small fence so he won’t be spotted by any of the other guards. 

In the meantime, Megan has subdued her guard, but he is still very much conscious and shouting. Tobin looks at Megan and rolls her eyes, “I liked this outfit” she says, before ripping the sleeve off the shirt, tearing it into a strip, then using it as a gag for the guard. 

“Let’s go”, Tobin nods to the door of the house. They make their way in quietly, clearing each room in silence. They get to the back of the house and enter a huge living space. They see Mr Sims on the sofa facing away from them, watching a huge television. There’s no one else in sight. 

Megan stalks up behind him, and grasps her arms around his neck. He screams and panics, flailing his limbs, but unable to get out of Megan’s grip. Tobin moves around the sofa, coming face to face with the man, kneeling on one of his arms and grabbing the other, tying them together with another cable tie. 

“Christen, Sue, React team go go go” she shouts over the screams of Christoph. 

“Confirmed” Sue replies 

“Where is she?” Tobin shouts at the man

“Where is who?” he shouts back 

“Sophia, where is she?” 

Christoph spits at her, “You won’t find her unless you let me go” 

Megan tightens her grip slightly, causing his eyes to bulge, “not gonna happen pal” she looks up at Tobin, “go find her, I’ll stay here with this waste of air” 

They hear gunshots ringing out from outside the house, ‘I guess react are here’ she thinks as she moves through the house, clearing all of the rooms one by one. But she finds every room empty. 

“Christen? What am I missing?” 

“Looking at the original house blueprints, there should be a basement”

“Got it”, Tobin says, searching the bottom floor for basement access. She enters a study and spots a bulge in the rug on the floor. She pulls it back, and sees a hatch. 

“I think I’ve found it” she says to Christen and pulls the hatch open. She creeps down the stairs slowly, just in case anyone is down there. The basement is mostly empty, other than a bank of screens, clearly CCTV monitoring the property. She scans through the screens, watching the react team clearing the guards, rounding them up and cuffing them by the main entrance. On the bottom right hand screen, she spots a little girl. She pulls her phone out. 

“Christen, I’m sending a picture. Confirm identity please”

“Got it, that’s her, that’s Sophia”

“Where the hell is she?” Tobin questions, to herself as much as Christen and Sue

“What are you seeing Tobs?” Megan asks

“She’s in a room, some kind of corrugated metal walls. I’m coming back up. Christen, Sue, any ideas?” 

Tobin runs back up the stairs, beginning to panic about where the girl could be. 

“Tobin!” Christen shouts, “I think I’ve got it! Go out the back door” Tobin follows her instructions, leaving through the door and confirming.

“Head forward 20 feet or so, there’s a stable”

“Yep, heading that way now”

“Behind the stable is a shed, made out of corrugated metal” 

Tobin spots the shed and sprints towards it. 

“Sophia?” she shouts, “Sophia, are you in there?” 

She looks at the door, but a huge padlock is keeping the door closed. 

“Sophia?!” She presses her ear to the door and hears a whimper from inside.

“Sophia, my name is Tobin, I’m here to take you home to your mommy, okay?” 

She hears another whimper, but no confirmation. She tries to pull on the lock, knowing it won’t budge. 

“Sweetheart, I’m going to have to shoot the lock okay? It’s the only way I can get the door open. I need you to move back to the corner I knock on, okay?”

She moves to the other side of the shed and knocks on the metal, “move over this way”

She hears the kid shuffling around inside, moving towards where she is. 

“Great, that’s great Sophia. I’m coming in now, okay?”

She aims her pistol at the lock and fires, a scream coming from inside the shed. The lock springs open and Tobin rips it off, flinging the door open. She looks inside to see the little girl cowering away from her in the far corner. 

“It’s okay Sophia, I’ve got you okay? We’re going to take you home” Tobin moves over to her slowly and cautiously, not wanting to scare her any further. 

“Come here” she says soothingly, “let’s get you out of here, then we’ll call your mom and you can speak to her”

The little girl looks up at her, her eyes filled with tears, her fear evident. Her father clearly had no interest in the safety of the child, essentially leaving her in a hot box with a bottle of water and nothing else. 

Tobin crouches down in front of her and holds her arms out, “I promise you can trust me Sophia”

The kid looks her up and down and then holds out her arms, handing her trust over to Tobin. Tobin scoops her up and holds her close, “come on darling, you’re safe now”. She stands up, carrying Sophia. One arm wrapped around her middle and the other wrapped around her back, with her hand on the kids head protectively. 

“Target secured” Tobin confirms in to her ear piece. “Christen, can you get me Mrs Sims number please?” 

“Sure Tobin, I’m sending it through now” 

Tobin heads to the front of the complex, just as Mr Sims is being escorted across the property to a waiting van. She shakes her head at him in disgust, tightening her grip on the terrified child in her arms. 

Tobin gets into the passenger seat of the van they arrived in, Megan already in the driver seat. Tobin sits down, then shifts the kid off her, into the middle seat, between herself and Megan. Sophia grabs Tobin as she tries to move her.

“Don’t worry kid, you’re safe now”, Tobin soothes her, pulling a seatbelt around the child, then pulling back and holding the kids hand. She takes her phone out of her pocket and pulls up the message from Christen with Mrs Sims’ number. She hits dial and the call connects after a couple of rings. 

“Hello?” Harriet rushes out, “Sophia??”

“Hey Mrs Sims , my name is Tobin, I’m here with Sophia, handing you over now”

She puts the phone on loudspeaker and holds it in front of the kid. 

“Mommy?” Sophia croaks out. 

“Oh my baby”, Harriet cries out from the other side, the emotion causing a pang in Tobin’s heart. 

Harriet talks to her daughter for a few minutes and Tobin takes the phone back, confirming they’ll need to take Sophia to their office to be checked over by a doctor before Harriet can take her home. She gives her the address of the office to meet them there. 

She hangs up the phone and Megan turns the radio on quietly. Sophia curls up in her seat and leans up against Tobin, closing her eyes. Tobin wraps her arm around the kid, making sure she knows she’s safe to sleep the journey back. 

Having been deemed healthy by the doctor, Tobin hands over Sophia to her mom. The minute she sees her mom, she sprints over and jumps into her arms. Harriet sobs in relief at having her daughter back. She puts her daughter down and walks over to Tobin.

“Thank you so much Agent Heath. I owe you my life” 

“Don’t be silly, it’s my job. You have a wonderful daughter. And now you’re ex-husband is in custody and he won’t be leaving for a very long time. That kidnapping charge means he won’t be bailed either” 

Harriet pulls her into a hug, Tobin’s eyebrows jumping up in surprise. “Thank you so much”, Harriet says quietly. 

Harriet pulls away and goes to walk out of the office with her daughter when Sophia stops and turns around. She runs back towards Tobin and wraps her arms around Tobin’s legs, resting her head on her stomach. 

“Thank you Toby for saving me from the bad men”

Tobin’s eyes well up with tears as she ruffles Sophia’s hair, “You’re welcome kid. Now I think you should tell your mom you need to go for ice cream to make you feel better” 

Sophia looks up at her and laughs, “bye Toby”. She runs back over to her mom and holds her hand as they leave. 

Christen walks over from behind one of the office dividers, “I never expected Tobin Heath would be sensitive” 

“Were you watching me?” 

“I didn’t want to interrupt that… moment” Christen searches for the right word 

“It was not a moment” 

“Wasn’t it Toby? Because it looked an awful lot like you were crying” 

“Firstly, don’t call me Toby. Secondly, I don’t cry” 

“Uh-huh. Sure thing, Toby”

“Christen, I mean it” 

“What you going to do about it? I know you’ve got a heart now” 

Tobin walks off to the changing room to pick up her stuff and head home for the day, Christen trailing after her. 

“So Toby, where you going now? Going to rescue some puppies? Deliver girl scout cookies?” 

Tobin remains silent, gathering her belongings out of her locker. Christen comes up behind her and reaches out, putting her hand on Tobin’s arm. 

“On a serious note, you did amazing work today. It was super cute seeing you with Sophia though. She really took to you, huh?” 

“She’s a good kid” Tobin shrugs, “Thanks for not getting me killed. And great spot on the shed, that’s on you. You saved her today, I was just your puppet”

“Hey, Tobin?” Christen’s tone turns serious, “Umm, can I ask you something?”

Tobin turns to face her, concern evident on her face, “sure, shoot”

“Do you think I’m doing okay? In the job I mean?” 

Tobin puts both of her hands on Christen’s shoulders, “Christen, you are a huge pain in my ass, but you’re doing an outstanding job. I mean it when I say that was your catch today. I hate that you make me ‘follow procedure’ and ‘complete reports’ and ‘return equipment’” she says sarcastically, adding quotation marks with her fingers, “but you’re a great asset to the team and you’re making all of us better” 

Christen blushes, “thank you Tobin, I needed to hear that” 

“Any time”, Tobin moves away slightly, swinging her bag on to her shoulder, “if you start doing a bad job, don’t worry, I’ll be first to tell you” she adds with a smirk 

Christen laughs, “and there goes the moment…” 

Tobin walks past Christen, patting her shoulder as she does, “night Christen”

“Good night Tobin” Christen whispers out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... this is turning into another slow burn, not for too long, I promise! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“No way, you got the glory last time” Megan whispers sternly.   
  
“Oh come on, I’m better at this than you” Tobin replies, wide eyed  
  
“It’s my turn to show off to my girlfriend!”  
  
“So you’re going to get us killed so you can get laid tonight?”   
  
“Firstly, I’m not going to get us killed and secondly, Sue has me on a sex ban because I turned all of the lights washing a deep shade of pink”   
  
“What are you talking about?” Tobin whispers back   
  
“I left a red sock in the machine before I put the lights in. So really, this is more of a chance to get back in the good books”   
  
“So, you’re probably going to get us killed, and you’re not even going to get laid?”   
  
“Um, guys?” Sue’s voice comes over the comms, “You know we can hear you, right?”   
  
“Oh heyyyy babyyyyy” Megan says, cringing in realization.   
  
“Could we maybe get back to the task at hand?” Sue asks, “Considering you’re due to be blown up in 12 minutes?”   
  
“Right, yeah”, Megan confirms, then turns to Tobin, “Provide covering fire, I’ll go and disarm the bomb”   
  
Tobin nods, “You’ll need to cut the red wire. Do not touch the blue wire, if it disconnects, we’re red mist”   
  
“Got it” Megan nods, “On my count… three… two… one…”  
  
Simultaneously, both of them jump up from their cover, Tobin firing on the two guards on the other side of the warehouse as Megan sprints over to the bomb. The guards fire back in Tobin’s direction. Keeping herself in cover means her return fire isn’t exactly accurate, but provides enough of a distraction to let Megan work on the bomb.   
  
“Shit!” Tobin shouts, “Take cover P, I need to reload”  
  
She looks over, just in time to see Megan lay on the floor behind the bomb as she quickly reloads her rifle. “Round 2, ready? Three… two… one…”  
  
She jumps up again and starts to fire again.   
  
“And we are disarmed” Megan confirms over the radio. Tobin stops her fire as Megan pulls her gun round from where it had been resting on her back, looking over to Tobin and signalling for them to move forward.   
  
“FBI, drop your weapons and surrender!” Tobin shouts over, the only response coming in the form of gunfire.   
  
She nods to Megan, signalling for her to flank around the back of where the guards are while Tobin takes a more direct approach, hoping Megan can surprise them.   
  
“Drop your weapons or I will continue to shoot!” Tobin shouts again, making sure to keep the focus on her.   
  
“Oof!” Tobin hears, followed by Megan “One down”  
  
Tobin moves forward again, coming face to face with a wide eyed guard, clearly petrified, realizing he’s now on his own.   
  
“Gun down now, hands up” Tobin shouts at him. The gun clatters to the floor as he raises his hands. He collapses forward as Megan shoves him from behind, clasping his hands together and handcuffing him.   
  
“Bomb diffused, two secure” Megan confirms back to ops.   
  
“Wowwwww” Tobin elongates the word for effect, “Couldn’t even let me arrest one of them, huh?”   
  
“It’s my day today Heath. To be honest, not sure why you bothered coming… Could have handled this myself”  
  
“Yeah right, you’d be in a body bag right now without my supressing fire”   
  
“Have you seen me?” Megan gestures down her own body, “I’m a ninja baby!”   
  
Tobin laughs out loud, “Apart from the fact you clomp around with those clown feet of yours. You’re about as subtle as a rhino!”  
  
“Do you two ever shut up?!” Christen’s voice comes over the radio, “You realize you have two prisoners to deal with? Also, you should probably head upstairs, people are freaking out in the hotel lobby thanks to the gunfire”   
  
“Calm down Sassy Pants” Tobin shoots back with a wink to Megan. She leans down to the guard at her feet, “Come on you, let’s get you to prison”. She helps him to his feet with one arm, pushing him towards the stairwell from the basement.   
  
“What shall I do about this one?” Megan asks, nodding to the unconscious man on the floor, a result of her rifle butt connecting with the back of his head.   
  
“Leave him there, we’ll send the police in to retrieve him” Tobin confirms, leaving the basement.   
  
They head into the hotel reception, Megan walking slightly in front with Tobin pushing the handcuffed man into the lobby. The hotel manager rushes over to them, “What happened down there?”   
  
“Don’t worry”, Megan pipes up, “I got both of them in custody and diffused the bomb, so we’re all good”  
  
“A bomb! You said nothing about a bomb!” The hotel manager says, incredulous.   
  
“Yeah… looks like the intel might have been a bit off… we thought they were planning to attack with guns. Apparently they had other plans”  
  
At that moment, LAPD enter through the main entrance of the hotel.   
  
“Hey boys!” Megan shouts over, “Got a fella waiting in the basement for you, plus this one here. Could you take them to the LAPD Suites downtown?”  
  
“Sure thing Pinoe”, one of the officers replies.   
  
The officers take the man from Tobin, and she turns to look at Megan, one eyebrow raised.   
  
Megan meets her stare, “problem?”   
  
“Nope” Tobin replies sharply.  
  
“You sure? Cause it seems like there is”   
  
“Oh nothing, just loving watching you take all of the credit”   
  
“Call it like I see it, Tobs. All in a morning’s work”  
  
“I’ll tell you what, I’ve got something else you can take credit for”  
  
“Oh yeah?”   
  
“Yeah, buying the rest of us lunch, what do you say?”   
  
Sue chimes in over the comms, “Now that’s a fantastic idea Tobin. Looking at your position, you’re about 2 blocks from Macho Tacos. I’ll have a Lunch Special please”  
  
“Me too” Christen joins in.   
  
“Shame the expenses don’t cover everyone, huh?” Tobin jokes, pushing Megan out of the hotel. 

Tobin sticks her head round the corner of the door to ops, "You'll be glad to know we're back. You'll be even happier to know Megan has lunch"

"You bringing it in?" Christen asks

"Ah no... We have to eat it outside in the office" Sue replies

"Oh, are we not supposed to eat in here?" Christen starts to spiral, "I eat in here all the time... wait, so do you!" she adds, pointing to Sue. 

"Oh no, we're allowed to eat in here. The 'kids' aren't though" she says, pointing to Tobin

"Do I want to know why?" Christen asks 

Sue looks over at Tobin, giving her the option to answer. Tobin looks down to the floor, "Megan started it" she mutters under her breath. 

"Are you two actually adults?" Christen asks rhetorically

"Honestly, sometimes I'm not entirely sure" Sue muses

"Are we going to eat or are you two just going to continue being mean to me?" Tobin asks, turning back to the office and walking to where Megan is sat at her mostly unoccupied desk, a big bag of food in front of her. 

Sue and Christen head over from Ops, Sue making a beeline for Megan, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek, before reaching for the bag of the food on the desk. She opens the bag, pulling out the polystyrene boxes and handing them out to everyone. She puts hers and Megan's down on the desk in front of her, then grabs a chair from nearby, pulling it next to Megan and sitting down. 

"Nice work with the bomb baby. Thank you for not dying"

Megan leans over, giving her a quick kiss, "You're welcome, beautiful" 

Christen wheels her office chair over to where Tobin is sitting at her desk, opposite the lovebirds "Ugh, they're kind of sickening, right?" 

"Oh yeah" Tobin agrees, "it's gross. Sue literally says that every time we come back. Even if we're just on a stakeout" 

"What if someone makes you while you're on a stakeout?" Sue shouts over, "Then shoots you. Bang. Dead." 

Tobin looks over at Christen and raises her eyebrows, Christen laughing in response. 

"Anyway, the hotel manager phoned while you were getting lunch", Sue starts, "He wanted to catch you before you left. He's offered you both a free meal at the hotel restaurant to say thanks for saving his bacon. So..." she turns to Megan, "sounds like we need to plan a date night" 

"Of course baby, you just tell me when, okay?" Megan replies, bringing her hand up and gently stroking Sue's cheek. 

Tobin makes a fake vomiting noise, Christen jokingly putting her fingers down her throat, joining in on the joke. 

"Hey, isn't that restaurant the one with the Michelin Star?" Christen asks 

"Sure is" Sue replies, "They do a special dessert where they pour warm cream over a chocolate ball which melts, then inside is a garden made out of dessert. It looks incredible" 

"Ah man, I'd love to go there" Christen says, crestfallen

"Take my place", Tobin says through a mouthful of Taco. 

"Huh?" Christen double takes, then faces Tobin. 

"I said, take my place. I'm not bothered about some poncy meal" 

"Oh my gosh Tobin, are you sure?" Christen confirms, beaming. 

"Sure. After all, you were just as important to our success today as me" 

"But obviously not as much as Megan" Christen jokes out, ducking as Megan throws her taco wrapper over the office at Christen. 

Sue turns to Megan, anger on her face, "And that is exactly why you're banned from eating in ops. Do you want to be banned from eating in here too? You'll end up in the car park, and I most certainly won't be joining you out there" 

Sue stands up, throwing her wrappers into the trash can, "I'm going back to work" 

Megan rolls her eyes, takes a deep breath, then rises from her seat, chasing after Sue, "I'm sorry baby, I wasn't thinking..." trailing off as her and Sue disappear into ops. 

"So much for getting out of the bad books, huh?" Christen laughs, Tobin nodding and laughing in response. 

"As much as I mock it, they are cute together" Christen muses, turning to Tobin, "Do you not want that someday?" 

Tobin leans back in her chair, crossing her hands across her chest, "I don't know. Maybe. One day. I'm just not sure I'm cut out for it" 

"Cut out for what?" 

"Putting someone else first, considering their feelings before your own. I can put someone ahead of me from a work sense. I'll always make sure Megan is safe ahead of me out in the field, but I'm not so good at it personally."

"Wow, didn't expect an answer quite that honest" 

"No point in lying, right? What about you? Any plans for a big 'ole white wedding with Marco?" 

"Ha... Maybe one day"

"You've just copied my answer" Tobin deadpans 

"I don't know, we've not been together that long. We both need to be ready for it" 

"Wait, don't you live together?" 

"Yeah"

"How long have you been together then?" 

"Umm, a little over 5 years now?" 

"5 years and he hasn't put a ring on it?" Tobin asks, incredulous

"Nope" Christen says, popping the 'p'. 

"All I'm saying is, if I were in his shoes, I'd have locked you down a long time ago", Tobin jokes in a slow, southern drawl

Christen smacks her on the arm, "shut upppp. Why do you have to ruin every nice conversation?" She whines 

Tobin holds her hands up, "how did I ruin it? I was deadly serious" 

"Mmhmm" Christen hums out, "are you sure about the dinner? You really don't mind me going?" 

"Not at all, treat yourself" Tobin says, starting to gather her rubbish 

"I mean, there is one other option" Christen says quietly 

"And what would that be?" Tobin asks, distracted as a piece of lettuce flicks out of the packet onto her desk

"You could always come to dinner with me? I know we're just like, colleagues or whatever, but we could go as friends? Or colleagues. Ugh, I don't know"

"Colleagues?" Tobin smirks 

"Well I didn't want to wrongly assume you think of me as a friend"

"Do you consider me a friend?" 

"I... Uhh... I guess? I mean, I've heard you having sex, I feel that elevates us out of the realm of colleagues, right?" 

Tobin bursts out laughing, "yeah I guess so. Friends it is"

"So, dinner?" 

"Honestly Christen, go enjoy it, you don't need me there. Take Marco. I really don't mind" 

"Stop saying his name like that!" 

"Like what?" 

"Marcooo" 

"Can't help it, it's a silly name" 

"And how do you come to the conclusion it's a silly name?" 

Tobin takes a long breath, about to dive in to her quickly concocted answer. 

"You know what? Actually I don't need to know" Christen decides, standing up, picking up her trash, then Tobin's, "and you have an after action report to complete" 

Tobin groans loudly, "noooo. Please don't make me do it!" 

"You do the action, you do the report" Christen shrugs. 

Tobin turns on her best puppy dog eyes, standing up and moving closer to Christen, "please will you help me? Please please?" 

Christen taps her chin in contemplation, smiling gently, Tobin smiling in response to getting her way. 

"No" 

"What?!" 

"I said no, do it yourself" 

"But... But... You were about to say yes!" 

"I wasn't, just thought I'd tease you a bit, considering you love doing it to me" 

Tobin steps away, collapsing into her chair, opening up her laptop, "oh we are most definitely not friends Pressy. That was harsh" 

"Mmhmm, enjoy writing your report! Let me know when it's done so I can check it over"

Christen starts heading back to ops, hearing Tobin imitating her voice, "let me check it over blah blah blah"

"Stop being a big baby Tobin!"   
  


Tobin spends literally hours finishing her report, Christen finding fault in it every time she tries to submit...

"No, Tobin, you do need to put the full names of the criminals in"

"I'm not joking, you really do need to put the exact amount of ammunition fired"

"No, you cannot say you diffused to bomb, you have to put the real information in, change it to Megan" 

Tobin decides on a short workout in the onsite gym before a quick shower. She chooses to shower there, not recalling whether or not she'd remembered to buy more shampoo at home and not wanting to chance it. Come to think of it, she can't actually remember the last time she'd used her own shower rather than the one here. 

She swings by the grocery store on the way home, picking up a microwave meal and a 4 pack of lager, having no motivation to be any healthier today. She enters her apartment, throwing her keys on the side and kicking her shoes off in the doorway before putting 3 of the 4 pack in the fridge and one in the freezer. She pops the lid of her meal a few times with a fork before putting it in the microwave and turning the dial to two and a half minutes. She debates for a moment whether she should actually read the instructions and put it in for a certain time but decides hot is hot, it's all been cooked before anyway. 

While she waits for her food to warm, she goes into her bedroom, changing into a pair of baggy shorts and a tank top, ridding of her bra, a sigh of relief as she does so. She throws her clothes into the corner of the room, her makeshift washing basket, before padding back to the kitchen area just as the microwave beeps. 

She takes the food out and rips the lid off, then puts the container onto a plate, not bothering to tip it out. That way, provided she doesn't spill it, she also won't need to wash up. She throws her fork onto the plate and grabs her beer out of the freezer, popping the top off and heading to the sofa with dinner and beer. She sits with her feet up on the coffee table, flicking on the TV for a distraction while she eats. 

A mediocre curry and two and a half beers later, Tobin starts to feel woozy, a mixture of the beer, being full of food and tiredness kicking in. Just as she makes the decision to head to bed, she's interrupted by her phone ringing. 

Incoming Call: Heather 

She wracks her brains, trying to recall who Heather is. She must know her if she's in her phone, right? She throws caution to the wind and answers anyway. 

"Yo"

"Hey Tobin, how you doing?"

"I'm good, I'm good. How are you... Heather?"

"I'm okay, bored. Lonely." 

"Oooookay" Tobin replies, not really sure what to say. 

"Do you not remember me?" 

"Umm, I'm really sorry, I just can't place you..." 

"We met a few weeks ago, the bar in Manhattan beach..?"

Tobin sifts through memories. She knows the bar, still struggling on the girl. 

"Then we went back to your place..?" 

Shit. Yes. Heather. Brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin, bit shorter than Tobin. 

"Yeah! Heather! I do remember" 

Tobin has a flashback, her head between Heather's legs on this very sofa. 

"I just wondered if you fancied some company?" 

"Some company?" Tobin fishes 

"Yeah, you know. I thought maybe I could come over?" 

"It's like..." Tobin pulls her phone away and looks at the screen, "10pm?" 

"I'm aware of the time Tobin, have you never had a booty call?" 

Tobin's eyes widen, "uh yeah yeah, of course"

"So is that a yes then?" 

"Sure, come on over" Tobin replies before hanging up. In truth, Tobin hadn't had a booty call before. She had her fair share of women, but normally it was a one time thing, heading back to her place after the bar or, like the other day, the strange situations she found herself in. 

She looks around, the empty beer bottles on the floor next to her discarded dinner, the bottle tops on the side and her shoes strewn in the entrance. She groans before forcing herself up, figuring she should at least make a slight effort given Heather was travelling to her. 

She also realized she has no idea what time Heather will get to her, considering she has no idea where she's coming from. She sits back on the sofa, drumming her fingers on the arm while she waits. 

15 minutes or so later, she hears a knock on the door. Not wanting to appear too eager, she waits 10 seconds before getting up to answer. She opens the door and recognizes Heather straight away. The first thing she notices is that she's prettier than she remembers. She's in a tight dress, that ends midway up her thigh. 

"Hey Tobin" 

"Hey, how you doing?" Tobin leans on the doorframe. 

"You gonna let me in or make me wait here..?"

"Sorry" Tobin says with a chuckle, stepping back, "come on in". She leads Heather through to the kitchen area, "can I get you a drink?" She turns to the fridge. 

Heather comes up behind her, wrapping her arms around Tobin from behind, "I'm really not here for a drink Tobin" 

Tobin spins around, Heather's arms still around her, "what are you here for then?" 

Heather pulls Tobin flush against her, standing on her tiptoes and whispering in Tobin's ear, "I want you to fuck me Tobin" 

Those 7 words light a fire in Tobin. Not one to be asked twice, she hooks one arm behind Heather's neck and slides the other down to her ass. She pulls Heather in to her until their lips collide. She kisses her hard, her arousal increasing steeply. She swipes her tongue across Heather's lips and is granted access into her mouth instantly. She licks the roof of Heather's mouth, squeezing her ass at the same time, getting a moan out of the woman in front of her. 

Heather pulls away, looking Tobin in the eye, her pupils blown, "take me to your bedroom". 

Tobin moves both hands down to her ass, picking her up, Heather wrapping her legs around her waist in return. She makes her way into her bedroom, throwing Heather on to the bed, before discarding of her own top and shorts before climbing on top of Heather. She leans down, taking her lips in her own again, before moving to her neck, sucking on her earlobe, then kissing down her neck. 

She moves her hand in between Heather's legs, slowly grazing up her thigh, Heather moaning and writhing as Tobin gets closer to where she desperately wants her. Tobin reaches her underwear, and gasps as she feels the dampness through them. 

"Fuck, you're so wet" Tobin says without even realizing. Heather grabs her head and pulls her in for another kiss before bucking her hips up into Tobin's hand. Tobin takes the hint, moving the sodden underwear to the side and entering Heather with two fingers straight away, finding no resistance at all. Both of them groan at the feeling, Tobin feeling herself throbbing with arousal, her own underwear growing damp as she fucks Heather into the mattress. 

A few orgasms between them later, Tobin moves to the edge of the bed, swinging her legs onto the floor, leaning down the retrieve her top and shorts from where she'd discarded them. She feels arms wrap around her waist just as she pulls her top over her head. 

"Where are you going?" Heather asks, pressing a kiss on Tobin's back through her top. 

"Bathroom. I need to get sorted and get to sleep" she says, pulling her shorts up her legs. "Big day at work tomorrow..."

"At the pet store?!"

Tobin sighs, frustrated at herself for thinking it'd be funny to change her 'cover' job to Pet Store Technician. She didn't think the woman would think it was a real job, let alone remember it. 

"Uh yeah... It's... Uhhhm... Reptile day..."

"Reptile day?" Heather asks, clearly unconvinced. 

"Yeahhh" Tobin replies, scratching the back of her neck, "so I'm gonna... And umm... Are you gonna....?" She points to the door. 

"You want me to go?" 

"Well... Yeah. I mean, I thought you just came for", she points between the two of them, "and I think we completed that" she says with a chuckle. 

"It's 1am Tobin, I'm not going to lie, I guessed I'd stay" 

"Oh. Okay. Well, I can take the sofa and you can stay in here", she decides to end the conversation by heading to the bathroom. She has a quick rinse in the shower and brushes her teeth, staring at herself in the mirror as she does, not sure whether she should have accepted Heather's proposition this evening. She rinses her toothbrush, putting it back in the holder and taking a deep breath before heading back out of the bathroom. 

The first thing she notices is her, now empty, bedroom. She looks to her right and sees Heather in the main apartment space, fully dressed with her shoes on. 

"Are you not staying?" 

"No. It's pretty clear you don't want me to..." Heather replies frostily. 

"Sorry Heather... I mean, I did say before, I'm not that person. I don't do relationships" 

Heather rolls her eyes, tutting out loud, "but you don't turn down sex?" 

Tobin shrugs, "not often, no" she says honestly. 

Heather laughs, taken aback by the honesty. 

"Look, Heather, I like you, you're hot as hell and trust me, I really enjoy spending time with you like we just did. But I'm not going to lead you on or pretend to be anyone else."

"I guess I appreciate the honesty..."

Tobin shrugs again, not really sure what do say. Heather rescues her from the awkward silence. 

"I'm gonna go, okay?" 

"Sure, thanks for this evening" 

"You too", Heather replies, opening the front door and closing it without looking back at Tobin. 

Tobin flicks the lock on the door, fills up a glass of water in the kitchen and heads back through to her bedroom. She takes a long sip of the water, then places it on her bedside table. She sits on the edge of her bed, looking down at the floor, guilt starting to creep in at her actions this evening. She'd been fairly clear the first time she'd met Heather that she doesn't do relationships, sleepovers, even cuddling. But the look on Heather's face started a wave of guilt through Tobin which she can't seem to shake. She stands up from the bed and starts to remove the sheets, she takes them through to the washer and throws them in. Back in her bedroom, she pulls the bare comforter onto the bare mattress and curls up, hoping for sleep to take her. 

"Dude, you look exhausted", Megan points out, sidling up to Tobin at the coffee machine she's just started to brew. 

"Aww, thanks Megan, what a lovely compliment" Tobin snips back

"Oh, I guess someone really is a grumpy face today. Care to explain what's got your knickers in a twist?" 

Sue trails behind Megan, "Leave her alone Megan, stop winding her up" 

"Thank you Sue" 

Megan throws her hands up in disbelief, "Woah, she was the one who got grumpy with me!"

"Morning everyone" Tobin turns to see Christen heading over to them, she throws up a quick wave and turns back to the coffee machine

"Hey Christen" Sue replies, followed by Megan adding a "waddup?" 

Sue, Megan and Christen talk about their evenings, Sue talking about a particularly good documentary she'd seen, giving Christen the name to add to her watch list. Tobin stays noticeably quiet, not leaving her post in front of the coffee machine as the dark liquid slowly drips into the pot. 

Christen walks up behind Tobin, placing a hand on her shoulder, "hey, you okay over here?" 

"Yep. I'm great" she replies sharply, snatching up the mostly full pot and pouring herself a mug of coffee. She turns round and moves to her desk, slumping down into her chair and sipping on her coffee. 

"Oookay then"Christen replies, pouring herself a cup and sitting down on the desk next to Tobin's. 

Sue moves over to the coffee pot next, looking back at Megan, she asks "Do you want a coffee, babe?" 

"Yes please, beautiful" Megan replies, sitting down at her desk and booting up her laptop. 

Christen reaches her leg out and nudges Tobin's calf with her foot. Tobin looks over at her and Christen nods to the couple, rolling her eyes in mock disgust. Tobin breaks into a smile, the first of the day. 

"That's better", Christen says quietly, Tobin's smile widening even more, as she tries to hide it behind her cup. 

Sue joins Megan, sat next to her at her desk. 

"What's on the agenda for today?" Tobin asks 

"Remember that jewel thief you guys picked up last week down in Venice?" Sue replies, Tobin and Megan both nodding in response, "You've been asked to go down and talk to the wife to see if you can get her to tell the truth on his alibi. She's claiming he was at home, we know he wasn't and we need her to change her story to the truth." 

"Why do we have to do that? Shouldn't that be a job for LAPD or something?" Tobin responds, not in the mood for something so mundane. 

"I don't know Tobin, they just requested you go, I said we'd pick it up" Sue says, frustration starting to rise. 

"Well maybe you should have asked us first"

Megan stands up, jumping to the defense of her girlfriend, looking over at Tobin, "What the hell dude? Chill out with the attitude, you wanna tell us what's going on or sit there in a mood?" 

Tobin stands up, walking over to the coffee station and putting her cup in the sink, "Whatever P, I'll meet you at the car" 

"The hell is her problem?" Sue breathes out, looking over at Christen, who shrugs, "don't look at me, I know as much as you" 

Megan leans over to Sue, kissing her on the cheek, "I'd better go and see if I can remove the stick from her butt" 

Sue laughs in response, "love you, don't die please" 

"Never baby, love you too" Megan replies with a smile 

Sue looks over to Christen, "Guess we'd best go to ops" 

Christen nods, discarding her own cup and following Sue. 

Megan gets into the passenger side of the car, Tobin already in the drivers seat with the engine idling. 

"I've put the address in your GPS" Sue confirms over comms

Tobin brings up the GPS screen, and starts to follow the instructions. They navigate through the city in silence. 

Megan reaches over, resting her hand on Tobin's forearm, "dude..." 

Tobin shakes her head, "I'm sorry P, I was a dick this morning" 

Megan waves her hand, "it's forgotten. As long as you tell me what's going on" 

Tobin grunts, making no effort to talk. 

"Okay, how about you start by telling me why you didn't sleep last night?"

Tobin rolls her eyes, figuring Megan isn't going to give up on this, "Heather came over..." 

"Who's Heather?" Megan asks, puzzled. 

"That girl from the bar a few weeks back, when we went to that place on Manhattan Beach"

"The place with the tapas?" 

"That's the one..." 

"Did you..." Megan trails off, thrusting her hips. 

"Dude. Never do that again" Tobin deadpans. 

"Is that a yes?" 

Tobin smirks, "Yeah... 4 times"

"You dirty dawg!" Megan shouts, laughing. "So if you got laid, why you in such a shit mood?" 

Tobin pauses, collecting her thoughts before responding, "After we... you know... she told me she wanted to stay. So I told her I'd take the sofa..."

"You told her you would take the sofa?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Dude, you told her you would take the sofa...?"

"Right... stop repeating me" 

"Okay... little lesson here. Most people, after sex, tend to have a maybe have a little cuddle, then, especially at night, go to sleep together" 

"Yeah, well I don't" Tobin snaps, "I don't lie, she already knew that. Why should I spend my day feeling guilty about it?"

"Woah, woah, woah, I'm not saying you should feel guilty... just pointing it out" 

"Well, I've certainly learned my lesson. No more booty calls for me!" 

"Booty call?" Megan laughs out.

"Her words, not mine", Tobin replies with a smile, lightening up. 

"How on earth do you manage to get women phoning you for a booty call? Have you even spoken to her since last time?"

"Nope" 

Megan laughs, "such a dude" 

"What was that sweetie?" Sue chimes in, Megan sitting bolt upright in her seat, her face turning redder by the second, causing Tobin to burst out laughing. Megan signals to Tobin to get her to talk, but Tobin is too busy laughing to get anything out. 

"Hey honnneeyyy" Megan sings out 

"How long is it going to take you to realize that I can hear you most of the time during working hours?" 

"Hey, you have to remember, for a very long time, we had two men in ops who were far more interested in eating donuts and leaving early than listening to us waffle on" Tobin replies

"So Megan, what was this about being a dude..?" Sue questions 

Megan clears her throat, desperately trying to think of something to redeem herself, "I just meant like, Tobin can be a dude, because she doesn't have anyone in her life as awesome as you and she's not madly in love with someone else like I am with you"

"Oh please, someone please change the topic!" Christen interrupts, "Why is every day about Tobin's sex life and your ultra-happy relationship? Why does no one ever talk about television or their plans for the weekend?" 

"I think Tobin's plans for the weekend are normally based around her sex life" Megan jokes, earning a swat from Tobin. 

"My plans for the weekend are probably work out, eat, work out, sleep and repeat actually"

"Jeez Tobin, leave some fun for the rest of us, huh?" Christen laughs 

"And what are your plans Sassy Pants?" 

"Marco is out of town, so I was thinking of visiting my dad." 

"Oh that's tragic..." Megan says quietly

"Hey, look..." Sue starts, "Why don't you both come over on Saturday? The weather is supposed to be nice, so let's do a BBQ, have a few drinks. Christen, you've still not hung out with us socially, so this feels like the perfect opportunity."

"I'm in" Tobin interrupts, "What do you say Sassy Pants?" 

"I'll make you a deal, stop calling me Sassy Pants and I'll be there" Christen replies 

"Sure thing Sassy Pants, but only if you turn up. Until then, you will forever be Sassy Pants"

"Shut up Tobin"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn but there's endgame I promise! 
> 
> Let me know what you think/if you think I should continue! 
> 
> Thank for reading :-)

They sit out in Sue and Megan's garden up on the deck, the four of them around the table, the food finished and the games portion of the night starting. 

"Never have I ever..." Megan thinks a moment before continuing, "kissed a man". 

Christen and Sue both drink. Tobin and Megan do not. Megan gasps, turning to her girlfriend, "excuse me?" 

Sue waves her off, "it was a long time ago honey, back when I was still trying to convince myself I wasn't gay"

"How long ago?" Megan asks warily. 

"Long enough ago that he pressed so hard, my braces cut the inside of my mouth" Sue says with a chuckle, "want a demonstration?" 

Megan nods along with the joke and Sue leans over, pushing her lips into Megan's and then opening and closing her mouth rapidly until Megan pushes away, her mouth and chin now covered in saliva, "ew! That's disgusting. Please never do that again" 

Sue laughs, "I tried to warn you" she says with a shrug. 

"Can we stop this before I throw up?" Tobin deadpans, "seriously, we haven't long eaten and if I see that again, that hot dog is coming right back up" 

"Such a prude!" Megan's says, sticking her tongue out at Tobin, "babe, it's your turn" she says to Sue. 

"Never have I ever... Had sex with a man!" 

Christen groans then takes a swig of her drink, "this isn't fair!" 

"Tobs, you're up" Megan says with a slap to Tobin's knee. 

"Never have I ever..." Tobin looks over at Christen with a smirk, "been to third base..." 

"Yes you have! I heard it!" Christen interrupts, a smug look on her face. 

"Woah, I hadn't finished" Tobin smirks back, "...with a man" 

They all burst out laughing, Christen taking a drink. 

"Come on guys, this isn't fair! I'm going to be so drunk" Christen whines. 

"Your fault for being straight" Tobin jokes with a shrug. 

"Fine." Christen says, "my turn. Never have I ever had sex with my work colleagues listening" she glares at Tobin who drinks. 

Megan bursts out laughing, "did she at least sound like she was enjoying herself?" 

Christen turns a deep shade of red, "how would I know?" 

"Aww Sassy Pants, you're such a prude" Tobin jokes. 

"Excuse me, you're not supposed to call me that anymore, I turned up today, didn't I?" 

"True. I did promise. Hmm, I'll need to find a new nickname for you" 

"Oh please no" Christen argues, "you could just call me Christen you know?" 

"Unfortunately I cannot. Everyone has a nickname" 

"That's bull!" Christen snaps back, the drink bringing out her feisty side. 

Tobin chuckles, "and how, my dear, is that bull?" She crosses her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow. 

"You don't even have nicknames for these two!" She points over at Megan and Sue. 

"Uh, yeah, I do" replies Tobin, "P" she says, pointing at Megan, "and umm... Suuuuper Sue...?" 

"See?! Bull. Shit!" 

Tobin lets out an overexaggerated gasp, "your language is awful missy!" 

"Shut up Tobin" Christen says her new catchphrase with a giggle. 

Tobin and Megan remain at the table, sipping their drinks, looking down at the lawn where Christen and Sue are playing Cornhole, the amount of alcohol having been consumed meaning neither have managed to score in a good few minutes. 

"Do you think it's the alcohol, or are they both just really uncoordinated?" Tobin questions, watching as Christen throws the bag at least 4 foot from the hole. 

"Definitely alcohol for Sue, she's got a mean arm normally" Megan says with a chuckle. 

Just as Megan responds, Sue takes her turn, overshooting the hole, the bag hitting Christen's upper legs, causing her to drunkenly stumble back, arms windmilling, until she falls onto her butt with a thud. 

"Heyyyy, that hurt" she whines up at Sue as she approaches. 

"I hit you with a beanbag at 2 miles an hour, this ones on you" Sue laughs. 

Christen pouts, like a child denied a candy bar, before gasping suddenly and snapping her head up to meet Sue's eyes. 

"You okay down there..?" Sue asks, trying not to laugh at her drunken colleague. 

"We should have Sex on the Beach!" Christen replies excitedly. 

Sue scoffs, trying to hide her laugh, "Oh honey, I don't want to disappoint you, but my girlfriend is sitting a few feet away..."

"Not like that!" Christen shakes her head, "the cocktail! I want cocktails!" 

Sue laughs, extending her hand down to Christen, "your wish is my command!" 

Christen slaps her hand into Sue's and stands up with a stumble. Sue keeps her hand in her own as she heads into the house. 

"Is this a good idea, babe?" Megan asks as Sue passes the table on the deck. 

Sue turns to Christen, "got any plans for tomorrow?" 

Christen attempts to tap her finger on her chin in thought, her finger landing halfway down her jawline, "Ummm... laundry?"

"Then we're good, let's go", she pulls Christen into the house. 

Megan shakes her head and laughs under her breath. 

Tobin looks over, a smile on her face, "Dude, you're so whipped" 

"Can you blame me?"

"Nah, Sue's a good one" 

"Not sure how I feel about this budding friendship" Megan says with a smirk, nodding towards the door. 

Tobin spins round, just as Christen stumbles out the door, a pitcher of Sex on the Beach sloshing around in her hands. She jumps up, just in time to save the pitcher before all of the contents end up on the deck. 

"Woah there", she says with a laugh, gripping the pitcher with one hand and Christen's forearm with the other. She sets the pitcher on the table, then helps Christen down into one of the chairs, "You good?" 

"I'm fantastic" Christen replies with a giggle, Tobin shaking her head and smiling in response. 

Sue heads back outside, holding four tumblers which she sets on the table. "It's not exactly Sex on the Beach as we don't have schnapps. So it's really just juice and a shit load of vodka", she collapses down onto Megan's lap instead of her own chair. 

Christen takes one of the tumblers and the pitcher, pouring herself a glass of the cocktail. Her alcohol-induced imbalance gets the better of her and she accidentally sloshes the pitcher forward, a fair bit of the cocktail ending up on the table. Tobin leans over, taking the pitcher off of her. Christen, almost entirely oblivious to the situation, grabs her glass and takes a long sip. 

"You sure you need that?" Tobin nods to the glass with a chuckle. 

"I'll drink if I want to drink" Christen snaps back. 

Tobin holds her hands up, "Calm down sunshine, I was just asking!" 

Christen clears her throat, turning away from Tobin and taking another long sip of her drink. 

Megan and Sue look over to Tobin, questioning looks on their faces, Tobin shrugs in response, all three of them confused at the outburst. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sue strikes up the conversation again, the moment being forgotten about, the jovial atmosphere back as they chat. They continue into the evening, Sue, Megan and Christen working their way through the cocktail, Tobin deciding to stick to the beers, not wanting to wipe out her Sunday with a hangover. 

Tobin looks at her phone, the little numbers showing 22.37, "I think I'm going to head home, it's getting late and I've had enough of these" she says, raising her empty beer bottle. 

"S'pose I should too" Christen slurs out, "go to my house... with my bed... and sleeeeeeeeeep". 

"Christen, why don't you just stay here?" Sue asks gently. 

"Why? I have a house?"

"How are you going to get home?"

Christen takes her phone from her bag, "Lyft, or Oooooooo-ber" 

"We have a perfectly good spare room, you're more than welcome?" Megan chimes in. 

"No, I want to go hooooome" Christen whines out. 

Tobin turns to Megan and Sue, "I got this" she says quietly, before turning back to Christen, "Hey, why don't we share a cab?" 

"Excuse me, I'm an FBI agent, I'm not allowed to give you my address" Christen replies.

"This might blow your mind, but so am I... And we're at our FBI Agent friends house too" 

Christen's eyes widen, "Oh yeah!" 

Tobin chuckles, "Come on, let's share a ride" 

"Okay" Christen concedes, "I'll order it now"

Sue leans over, placing her hand on Tobin's forearm, mouthing a 'thank you'. 

The Lyft arrives a few minutes later, and after a round of hugs and thank you's between them all, Christen links her arm through Tobin's, leaning on her as they head out to the car. Tobin opens the door, setting Christen down in to the seat, before closing the door and heading to the other side of the car. About halfway through the journey, Tobin hears a dull thud, looking over and realizing the cause of the noise was Christen falling asleep against the window of the car. She notices the gruff driver look in the rear view at Christen, a creepy smile on his face and is glad she decided to accompany Christen home. 

They pull up to a typical surburban house, copies of the same house as far as the eye can see. Tobin reaches over, shaking Christen's arm, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. She gets out of the car, leaving the door open, the FBI agent in her forever vigilant. She moves around and opens Christen's side, catching her before she falls from where she'd been leaning against the window. The jolt wakes her up, Tobin wrapping her arm under her armpit to help her up out of the car. Christen stands up, swaying a little, and realizes where she is. She leans down to the open car door, shouting "Thank you Mister Driver" and slams the door, before wobbling towards her house. Tobin follows, shutting her door on the way past, following Christen up the driveway. 

"What are you doing here?" Christen smiles at Tobin. 

"Making sure you get home okay" 

Christen points at the front door, "I'm home" 

"Can you get in?" Tobin challenges, a smirk on her face. 

"Yeah yeah, just one minute". She drops her purse on the floor, taking out most of the contents before locating her keys with an "A-ha!" She unlocks the door, walking inside, leaving her purse and the discarded contents on the doorstep. 

Tobin collects up the items and puts them back in the bag, following Christen inside and closing the door behind her. She moves through the unfamiliar house, entering into the hallway, a staircase to her right. She looks through a door to her left, seeing an empty living room. She continues moving through the house, the door at the end of the hall leading into a large, open plan kitchen diner area, the whole room visible thanks to the moonlight coming through the roof of skylights. She puts the purse on the island, still no sign of Christen. She hears a thud from upstairs and runs towards the sound. She takes the stairs two at a time and takes a moment on the landing to orientate herself. She sees a light coming from a room on her right. 

"Christen..?" she calls out, getting no response. 

She pushes the door open gently, finding Christen passed out face down on her bed, the thud clearly a result of the keys sprawled in the middle of the floor. Her protective side kicks in as stories flood back to her of drunk people choking on their own vomit. She moves over to Christen, shaking her upper arm, "Hey, Christen? Christen?" 

She begins to stir and turns over, smiling up at Tobin, "When did you get here?" 

Tobin snorts, "I got a cab back with you all of 2 minutes ago?" 

"Really?" Christen asks, eyes wide. 

"Really" Tobin confirms, "You need water before you go to bed. I'm going to go and get you some. Why don't you do whatever you need to do before bed so you don't wake up fully clothed in the morning?" 

"That's probably a good idea" Christen says, mostly to herself, "I think there's a chance I might be hungover tomorrow". 

Tobin chuckles, "I think you're probably right". She tugs on Christen's arm, "come on, sit up" 

Christen sits up, smiling at Tobin, "Who's the Sassy Pants now, huh?" 

"Shut up, Christen" Tobin says, imitating Christen's voice with a laugh, "get changed, I'll be back in a minute" 

Tobin leaves the room, heading downstairs into the kitchen, opening a few cupboards before locating the glasses. She fills one with water from the dispenser in the fridge, waiting a couple of minutes before heading back upstairs. She heads into the bedroom, where Christen is curled up on top of the comforter, asleep again, now only in a long t-shirt and a pair of underwear. Tobin laughs under her breath and shakes her head. She places the water on the bedside table and heads into the en-suite bathroom. She opens the mirrored cupboard above the sink and located a pot of Tylenol, which she takes out and places next to the water. Confident Christen would have thrown up by now if she was going to, Tobin moves over to the unconscious woman, threading one arm under her back and the other under her knees and lifts her. She holds Christen close as she pulls back the comforter using the hand supporting her legs and lays Christen down, before placing the comforter back over her. 

She grabs the keys from the floor and heads out of the room, flicking the light off on the way out. She makes her way downstairs, pulling her phone out and ordering herself a ride. While she waits, she looks at the pictures lining the hall. The first, she assumes, is Christen and Marco on a beach somewhere, the picture taken from a way back, the two of them on the edge of the water, waving back at the picture taker. The second picture is Marco on a motorcycle, straddling the lime green bike at the side of the road. The third picture is Marco again, his arms slung around some male friends, maybe brothers, Tobin thinks. The fourth, and last picture, is the one that strikes Tobin most. Marco in the center, surrounded by his family , judging by the resemblance. In the top right hand corner of the picture is Christen's head, barely visible over the heads of the rest of the group. Tobin immediately gets the impression of Christen being an outsider in the picture, a pang of sadness hitting her. 

Her phone dings, causing her to jump. She looks down at the notification to see her lift is here. She opens the front door, closing it as quietly as she can, locking the door behind her and posting the keys back through the letterbox. She jogs down the path to the waiting car and jumps in. 

Christen takes a deep breath before heading over to the coffee machine, where Tobin is waiting for the coffee to drip through into the pot.

"Soooooo..." Christen starts nervously, "I'm not entirely sure I should be thanking you, but I think I should..." 

"Huh?" 

"Umm, yesterday... I woke up to a pint of water and a pot of Tylenol on my bedside table, was that you?" 

"Ah, yes, it was. Sorry if it was overstepping or something, I just knew I'd have wanted Tylenol in reach if it was me" 

"No, it was a lifesaver, I drank quite a lot on Saturday..." Christen trails off, reddening, "I can't remember too much in truth, I hope I wasn't awful or embarrassing" 

"I mean, the strip tease was a little awkward..." Christen's eyes widen, "especially when your neighbor came outside asking what the fuss was..." Christen's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, "because we were still in the Lyft at that point..." 

Christen slaps her on the shoulder, "shut up, that never happened" 

Tobin laughs, "Unfortunately, it did not", she says with a wink, earning herself a glare from Christen, "but seriously, you were fine. We all drink too much sometimes" 

"I don't. Marco was pretty pissed when he got home Sunday and I was still in bed" Christen says quietly, "you sure I didn't embarrass myself or upset anyone?" 

"I promise, you're good", Tobin says with a genuine smile on her face. 

"Yo yo yo! Waddup party people?!" Megan shouts as she rounds the corner, Sue shaking her head from just behind her. "How's the head Pressy?" 

Christen reddens, Tobin shaking her head at Pinoe to try and stop the banter, not wanting to upset Christen before piping up, "All fine wasn't it Christen? You were basically sober when I dropped you off!" 

Christen nods, but stays silent, trying to convey her gratitude to Tobin through her eyes. 

"Thanks both for coming though, we had a great time" Sue says, "we should do it again some time" 

"Definitely, but less drinking games next time" Christen laughs out. 

The conversation is interrupted by Sue's phone going off, she checks the notification, "Ugh, looks like we've got some work to do I'm afraid" she says sarcastically, "in ops please" she says, waving to the operations center. 

Tobin finishes off her coffee before pouring another and handing it to Christen before making their way into ops. 

"So it looks like we're needed downtown", Sue starts, bring up some images on the screen in the room, "there was a break in at a jewelry store downtown last night."

"What's that got to do with us?" Megan asks. 

"They found a bomb attached to the main safe. It didn't detonate and bomb squad have been in and secured it, said it was badly wired and could never have detonated. However, the explosives used in it are military. We need to figure out where they've come from". 

"I'll start trying to trace the explosives from here to see which base they came from" Christen says, sitting down at her computer. 

"Guess we'll head downtown then" Tobin says, "let's go P" 

"Well I think I've figured out how they got in" Megan says, staring at the very large, very broken window in the front of the jewelry store. 

"And this is why you get paid the big bucks" Tobin replies with a serious nod. 

They both burst out laughing before heading inside. 

"Yo. Agents Rapinoe and Heath reporting for duty" Megan says to the suited woman facing away from them. 

The woman turns around, her eyes hidden behind a pair of shades, her face framed by long, chestnut hair, her skin a gorgeous caramel colour. She takes her shades off of her eyes and places them on her head, "Hi, Detective Martinez, nice to meet you", she says, holding her hand out for Megan and Tobin to shake. 

"Hello there" Tobin says with a smirk. Megan subtly stands on her foot, shaking her head at Tobin's antics. 

"What we looking at?" Megan asks, looking around. 

"Well, as you can probably tell, they rammed the front window to gain access. Follow me", she walks them through the door at the back of the store, into an admin area, consisting of a couple of desks, one with a computer on and the other with jeweller's tools and a felt board on. To the right of them is a safe door, the makeshift bomb stuck to the door in between the two hinges. 

"The bomb clearly didn't detonate and according to the bomb squad, won't detonate." 

"What did they get away with?" Tobin asks, looking around, surveying the scene. 

"That's the weird part", the detective answers, "they took nothing. The owners have secured all of the stock, even the broken displays from where they rammed the window aren't missing anything at all". 

Tobin and Megan look at each other questioningly. 

"What's in the safe?" Tobin asks. 

"More jewelry mostly. The owners think they may have been after the Millennium Star diamond" 

"The what now?" Tobin replies. 

"The Millennium Star diamond. It's one of the most rare on the planet. It's carat value is 5 millions dollars, but because of it's clarity and rarity, it's essentially priceless. On the black market, it would fetch tens of millions at the least" 

"Phew" Tobin whistles, "Do we have anything else? CCTV? Prints?" 

"The team are still working on any prints, but it looks clean. They clearly knew what they were doing. They were out before the alarm even went. They were only in the building for just over a minute, in dark clothing, hoods and balaclavas. We've got video of the van, but I'm not sure it's going to help. It's a white van, no license plate. I'll send it over to you" 

"Thanks" Tobin replies, turning back to Megan, "What do you think?" 

"I'm not sure there's a lot we can do here. There's nothing on the glass out front, no footprints. I'm guessing the video is only going to help us determine they were, in fact, human and probably of average height. I'm going to look round the store a bit more, see if there might be anything that's been missed" 

Tobin taps her ear, "Hey ladies, anything your side?" 

"We think Martinez is right" Christen confirms, "That's the highest value target. It doesn't make sense as a standard robbery if they didn't touch anything else. We'll try and figure out how they knew the diamond was there". 

"What about the explosives?" Tobin hears Megan ask over comms from the main part of the store, "do we have any suspects?" 

"We've spoken to the military storage facility we tracked them to. Unfortunately, they hadn't noticed the missing explosives, so they could have been stolen any time in the last 4 months. In theory, the list of potential suspects is over 6,000. We're hoping we can pare it down, but it'll still be over a thousand at least", Christen informs them, the disappointment in her voice evident. 

"Thanks Christen. Want us to do any more here?" Tobin asks while walking back into the store to find Megan. 

"No, just let us know if you find any thing of interest" 

"Will do"

Megan looks over at Tobin and taps her ear, then pulls out her earwig then points at Tobin. Tobin taps her ear to turn the device off, but Megan motions for her to remove it. 

"It's off, P" 

Megan mouths at her 'take it out'. 

Tobin rolls her eyes then takes the device out, dropping it into her pocket. 

"What is it?" Tobin asks, confused. 

"What do you think of this?" Megan asks, pointing down at one of the display units. 

"I don't see anything, P. They've dusted already for prints apparently".

"Not the glass, beneath the glass..." Megan trails off. 

"Oh... Oh! The ring?!" Tobin asks surprised, looking at a gorgeous ring, an oval sapphire, two diamonds either side of it, set into a platinum band. 

Megan nods, her cheeks reddening slightly. 

"I mean, I love you, P, I really do. But not like that" 

Megan swats her on the arm, "not for you" 

"You serious?" Tobin asks excitedly. 

"I dunno... I guess?"

"Don't sound too sure there" Tobin jokes. 

"I know you're all 'relationships suuuuck', but we've been together a while now. I don't see myself with anyone else." 

"Hey, my shit is my shit, P." Tobin holds her hands up in defense, "I think it's awesome you wanna pop the question." 

"You do?" 

"Yeah dude, I really do. Sue's awesome, you're awesome." 

"Yeah, she is. We are" Megan agrees, a dopey smile on her face. 

"How you going to do it?" 

"I have no idea. To be honest, the idea only really came to me when I saw this ring " 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I mean, I've thought about us being together until we're old and wrinkly. I just didn't envision me being the one to ask" 

Tobin laughs at her, then pulls her into a hug, "well I'm happy I was here for your moment of realization". 

Megan sighs as her and Tobin part, her nerves returning back to normal, "Oh no." 

"What?" Tobin asks

"I just realized this means I'm going to have to keep a secret" 

Tobin laughs, pushing Megan's shoulder, muttering "doofus" at her as Martinez approaches. 

"We're clearing out soon. Not really anything else we can do here" she informs them, "you happy for us to remove the explosives?" 

"Go for it. We've got everything we need" Megan replies. 

"Great. In case you need it", Martinez reaches into her pocket and pulls out a business card, "here's my number, if you have any questions" 

Megan snatches up the card, "I'll take that, thanks" 

Tobin turns to Megan as Martinez walks away, "What was that about?" 

"You need to learn to stop shitting where you eat Tobs. We'll probably have to work with her again in the future and I don't want that awkward conversation". 

"Woooow. I support you in your life choices and you repay me by cock-blocking me, huh?" 

"Thank you for not dying" Sue says, landing a peck on Megan's cheek as they head back into ops. 

"Seriously?" Christen says bluntly. 

"6 months and they've never not done it" Tobin warns, "I'd get used to it". 

"Guess what?" Christen asks Tobin, ignoring the love birds, "You're famous!" 

"That sounds like sarcasm..." Tobin trails off. 

"Oh, that's because it is" Christen says, before tapping a few buttons, a picture coming onto the main screen of the operations center. 

Tobin looks at the picture, a clear shot of her and Megan in the jewelry store. Megan moves closer to the screen, reddening slightly when she realizes the picture is them looking at the ring. She looks over at Sue who is none the wiser. Underneath the picture, in red font, is a warning message:

STOP LOOKING FOR US. OR WE'LL LOOK FOR YOU. 

Tobin scoffs, Christen snapping her head around to look at her, "It's not funny Tobin!" 

"Where did you find this?" Megan asks. 

"It's on the dark web, I found it while I was searching around for information on the Millennium Star. I guess they knew we'd come looking..." Christen replies. 

"It's fine", Tobin waves her hand, "They clearly don't know who we are or they would have exposed our identities straight away".

Megan nods in agreement, "That's probably true". 

"I know you two are all jokes and laughs, but please do be careful" Sue says, backing up Christen. 

"We'll be fine" Tobin replies confidently. 

"You'd better be" Sue replies, her eyes fixed on Megan as she says it. "Anyway, Christen found something" 

"Hit me" Tobin says, Megan leaning over and slapping her in the stomach. "What the hell P?" A slightly winded Tobin asks. 

"You said 'hit me'" Megan says with a shrug, both Christen and Sue laughing under their breath. 

"You're a child" Tobin replies

"Pfft.. as are you!" Christen says to Tobin. 

"Anyway. You had something to say?" Tobin asks wanting to move on.

"They definitely wanted that diamond. There's chatter on the web that there's a Russian billionaire offering an unlimited sum to the best diamond offered to him. It's kinda romantic actually, it's for his wife. He wants something unique, something he can't just buy. But, that also means criminals are going to be doing bad things to try and get their hands on one", Christen explains, "we're working on a list of potential locations they'll look to hit next." 

A couple of evenings later, Tobin sits on the sofa flipping through the channels. She taps the front of her phone, taking in the time, 21:42. She debates whether just to call it a day and go to sleep, or whether to grab herself a beer out of the fridge. Just as she decides bed is the more sensible option, a knock at the door diverts her attention. She heads to the door and looks through the peep hole, surprised by her late night visitor. 

She opens the door, leaning up against the frame, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asks with a smirk. 

"Hey Tobin, I just thought you might like some company?" 

"We talked about this before, Heather. I can't offer you anything." 

"Oh I think you can" Heather replies in a sultry tone, moving towards Tobin until their bodies are flush. She pushes forward until her lips are next to Tobin's ear, "You can offer me the best orgasms I've ever had"

Tobin groans in frustration, then steps back slightly, putting some space between them, "Nothing has changed though, and you need to know, it's not going to".

Heather steps in to her again, managing to get enough space behind her to close Tobin's door, now inside the apartment. She leans forward and connects their lips, fleeting and brief before moving back an inch to look Tobin in the eye, "I know. But as long as you don't mind me using you for some... fun?". She kisses Tobin again, aggressively this time, biting lightly on Tobin's bottom lip, before soothing over it with her tongue, Tobin gasping slightly at the action. 

Heather pushes Tobin against the wall, her hands exploring her sides and abs before moving under her shirt, her finger trailing under the waist band of Tobin's sweats. 

"What do you say, Tobin? Is this what you want?" 

Tobin only sighs, her head falling back and hitting the wall with a thud. 

"Tell me Tobin, is this what you want?" Heather says, looping another couple of fingers into Tobin's waistband. 

Tobin responds with a nod of the head and a moan. 

Heather pushes her hand down into Tobin's sweats and cups Tobin over her panties, "Mmm, you're wet". She pushes Tobin's panties to the side and swipes her finger lightly through Tobin's folds before removing her hand, taking the soaking digit into her mouth with a moan. She surges forward and kisses Tobin, before dropping to her knees, pulling Tobin's sweats and panties down. She draws her hands slowly up Tobin's inner thighs, causing her to part them. Heather thrusts forward, flattening her tongue through Tobin's folds. 

Tobin moans and involuntarily threads her hands into Heather's hair, trying to bring her in even further. Heather adds her fingers, driving two into Tobin and setting a punishing pace until Tobin releases, moaning and writhing against her entry way hall, the woman below her still dressed in a coat and shoes. 

Heather stands up, Tobin's juices coating her chin, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "I think you'll find it's your turn" she says in a teasing tone. Tobin opens the front of Heather's coat, pushing it off her shoulders and onto the floor before trailing her hands down to her ass, lifting her and carrying her through to her bed and dropping her down onto it before getting to work. 

A couple of hours later, Tobin pours herself a glass of water, Heather coming through from her bedroom, now fully dressed again. 

"So, maybe we could do that again..?" Heather asks

"Sure. Just maybe next time, text me or call me to make sure I'm here." 

"Will do Tobin, see you soon", Heather walks over to her and places a peck on her lips before collecting her coat from the floor and leaving the apartment. 

Tobin shakes her head in disbelief, surprised by the events of the last few hours. She locks the front door and heads to bed, tired and sated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please keep the comments coming. It really helps with the motivation to continue and it's lovely to read all of your comments. 
> 
> I especially like the theories!

The next few weeks remain mostly uneventful. Tobin growing increasingly bored with the monotony of trying to identify the thieves of the stolen explosives. Christen and Sue work in ops each day, sifting through the online presence, financial records and any dodgy connections of the hundreds of suspects. 

Megan and Tobin get the unenviable job of interviewing the specially selected from Christen and Sue. They spend every day in the interrogation room of the military base, listening to various military personnel spluttering nervously through the mundane reasoning for their being in the warehouse.

They finish another tedious interview, a large, sweaty man in his 50's, who spends the entire time ogling the two women. At the end of the interview, he has the audacity to ask both of them for their numbers, both of them politely declining. They head back to the headquarters, ready for the weekend ahead.

"I swear, if I have to do another one of those interviews..." Tobin trails off, collapsing into one of the chairs in ops. "Tell me you two have found something to prevent us having to go back next week..."

"Sorry, Tobin, no such luck. We've got another..." Sue grabs her tablet and taps the screen, before looking back at Tobin, "38 for next week I'm afraid."

Tobin groans loudly, stomping her feet on the floor, just as Christen walks in. Christen looks over at Tobin, then to Sue, "What's wrong with her?"

"I just told her she's got at least 38 interviews lined up for next week"

Christen walks over to Tobin, "Stop being a big baby and get on with it. Also, get up, you're in my chair."

"Not a chance, you snooze, you lose" Tobin replies, pushing off from the floor to spin herself around in a circle."

Christen grabs the arm of the chair, bringing it to a stop, "Get out my chair Tobin".

Tobin looks up at her, a playful smirk on her face, "What are you going to do about it?"

Christen grabs the arm of the chair with both hands and tips it, Tobin falling out, saving herself before she falls to the floor.

"Damn, someone's been going to the gym!"

Christen flops down into the chair, jokingly flexing her muscles, "Don't mess with me Heath"

Tobin leans against one of the desks, "After that day, I need a stiff drink. Who's up for it?"

Megan turns to Sue who shrugs, "We're in" she confirms.

"Christen, what about you?"

"Umm... maybe. Can I let you know?" Christen replies, not making eye contact, her hand reaching out for her phone.

"Sure"

"Where you thinking, Tobs?" Megan asks her.

"You okay with the Silver Moon?"

"The bar around the corner from your place? I wonder why you chose that?" Megan replies sarcastically, adding "Yeah, that's cool. You came to us last time so I guess it's our turn. What time?"

"Meet there at 7?"

Megan looks to Sue for validation again, Sue speaking this time, "Sounds good. We'll head home now and meet you there. See you shortly."

Just as they turn to leave, Sue turns back to Christen, "Hey Christen, it'd be nice to see you there, but no pressure"

"Thanks Sue, maybe see you in a bit" Christen replies.

Tobin looks at her watch, "I'm going to hit the gym for an hour, hopefully see you tonight?" she says with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe" Christen says quietly.

Tobin jumps on the treadmill, hitting play on her workout playlist, before cranking the machine up. She clears her mind, just the gentle "thud-thud" of her feet hitting the treadmill keeping her focused. She completes 5 miles, then moves over to the weight section, working on her upper body strength. After her workout, she goes to her locker, pulling out her shower gel and shampoo, before heading into the shower. She washes herself, then turns the heat up, allowing the hot water to run down her chest, which is beginning to tighten after her workout. After a few minutes, she leaves the shower, drying herself, putting on underwear and sweats. She has just pulled on her sports bra when she hears the door open. She turns round to see Christen walking into the changing room.

"Hey, I was hoping to catch you" Christen says

"You're only allowed to talk to me if you tell me you're coming out with us tonight" Tobin jokes

"Yeah, it's about that. Would you mind if I leave with you? I don't really want to head across town to my place to come back again."

"Sure" Tobin confirms, leaning her head to the side, then the other, trying to stretch out her neck and chest.

"You okay there?" Christen asks.

"Yeah. Just a bit of tightness across my chest. Think I hit the weights a bit hard."

Christen moves towards her, putting her bags down on the floor and holds her hands up, "Do you mind if I...?"

Tobin nods as Christen moves behind her. She runs her hands down the front of Tobin's wet hair and bunches it, bringing it back over both shoulders, so they are no longer covered. She reaches around and fans out her fingers, just under Tobin's collar bone, then drags them back, lightly pressuring with her fingers, then gripping her shoulders, she pulls them back slightly, the motion pulling out Tobin's pectoral muscles.

"Oof, ouch" Tobin says under her breath.

Christen releases the pressure, her hands still resting on Tobin's shoulders, "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Yeah, but in a good way, I can feel it stretching off", Tobin reaches up, placing her hands over Christen's, "Can you do it again please?"

Christen moves her hands back to the center of Tobin's chest and repeats the action, holding her shoulders back for a few moments, before releasing again. She repeats it one more time before releasing and moving around to stand in front of Tobin, "Better?"

"Much, thank you" Tobin says with a smile, reaching into her locker for a new t-shirt which she throws over her head. "Ready to go?"

"Lead the way."

They head back to Tobin's apartment, Tobin lets them both in, then heads in to her room with a "be right back" over her shoulder. She throws on a pair of jeans and a jacket, before heading back out to the heart of the apartment, where she finds Christen looking around.

"Found anything interesting?"

"Not really... It's a bit bare"

Tobin laughs, "Thanks for the honesty I guess!"

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that, it's nice, I'd just have no idea you lived here. Do you not have pictures?"

"I have that one" Tobin points to the artwork on the wall.

"No, I mean pictures of you"

"Well, considering I painted that one, I would say it's part of me, in a way."

Christen moves over to the picture, taking it in, "Did you really?"

"Yep, check the corner"

Christen looks down and lightly runs her fingers across the slightly raised 'Tobin' written on the bottom right hand corner.

Tobin walks over, standing shoulder to shoulder with Christen in front of the painting, then turns to her, "Impressive, huh?" Tobin says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh! You always know how to ruin a nice moment!" Christen whines with a shove to Tobin's side.

"Haha, that's me! You ready to go?"

"I am. Any chance I can ask another favor though?"

"Ask away"

"Do you mind if I leave my work bag here? I don't really want to lug it around if I can help it"

"Of course" Tobin replies, picking her keys up from the side and sliding her feet into a pair of Jordan's. She opens the front door and holds it open for Christen, "After you", she says, waving her through.

They arrive at the bar a few minutes before 7, looking around for Megan and Sue. Tobin walks over to a booth in the corner.

"I guess they're not here yet. You stay here and keep an eye out for them, I'll go get the drinks, what would you like?"

Christen, slightly taken aback by the gesture, pauses a moment before answering, "Whisky please"

"Really?" Tobin replies, her eyebrows raised in surprise, "And how would you like it?"

"Neat please"

"Well color me surprised Miss Press" Tobin turns to head to the bar, "Coming right up" she throws over her shoulder.

She returns a few moments later to Christen with her head buried in her phone. She slides the whisky onto the table and sits opposite Christen in the booth. Christen doesn't even acknowledge her. She takes a long draw of her beer, before putting it down on the table. Still not diverting Christen's attention from her phone.

"Everything okay?" Tobin asks

Christen places her phone on the table, "Sorry, yes. Thanks for the drink" She takes a long sip before placing the glass back on the table. Her phone vibrates on the table, the screen lighting up, both their attentions being drawn to it instantly. Christen snatches up the phone, but Tobin sees the message anyway:

**Marco**

Whatever. Have fun.

Christen reddens slightly as she tucks the phone into her coat pocket.

Tobin is unsure of what to do next, whether to admit to seeing the message, fully aware Christen knows she did, or whether to brush it off. Just as she's deciding, the silence is broken by Megan and Sue arriving at their table.

"Waddup party people?" Megan shouts.

Tobin groans, "Please stop saying that..."

"Never! You both good for drinks?" She asks, pointing to their drinks.

"Actually, would you mind getting me a whisky please?" Christen asks, picking up her glass and swigging the rest of the amber liquid, sliding the glass over to Megan.

"Sure thing Press!" Megan replies with a laugh, "What about you baby?"

"Surprise me" Sue replies, sitting down next to Tobin. Sue wriggles around trying to get her coat off, and Tobin looks over at Christen, catching her eye, trying to convey something in the short private moment. She's not entirely sure what, but by the small upturn in Christen's mouth, she thinks maybe she understands.

Megan returns with the drinks, planting herself into the booth next to Christen. "So, more drinking games?" She asks, Christen instantly replying with a firm no.

She lines up the shot, head level with the table and pushes the cue forward gently. The white hits the side of the black, sending it towards the pocket. The black ball hits just to the side of the pocket, ricocheting off the cushion, hitting the other side of the pocket and coming to rest in the middle.

"Thanks Toby" Megan says with a smirk as the leans over, potting the black easily, "I win!"

Megan stands up from the pool table, planting her cue on the ground like the sword in the stone, performing a victory dance around it.

Tobin approaches Sue and Christen who are stood at a table to the side, "Winner stays on, who's up?" she asks, holding out her cue.

"I'll take a whack at it" Christen replies, putting her drink down on the table and snatching the cue from Tobin, "Watch and learn Heath" she says, wiggling her hips in an exaggerated fashion as she walks over to the table.

Megan wracks up the balls on the table, "Do you want to break?" she asks Christen, who confirms with a nod.

Christen leans over the table, lining up her cue, her tongue poking in between her teeth in concentration. She pushes the cue forward with force, the motion causing the cue to fling upwards, scuffing the top of the white ball. The white moves barely an inch, the aligned triangle of red and yellow balls completely untouched. Both Megan and Tobin burst out laughing, Sue's sympathetic side bringing out an "awww".

"Watch and learn, huh?" Tobin laughs out, earning herself a scowl from Christen.

"Aww Pressy, try again" Megan says, as Christen lines up for her shot again.

She pushes the cue forward, once again, the momentum pushes it upwards, this time missing the ball completely. She growls angrily, "I used to be good at this!"

Tobin chuckles, moving towards her, "line up the shot again" she says as she approaches Christen's right side. She leans down so they are at the same level.

She reaches for Christen's left hand, positioned at the top of the cue, "You can move your finger over the cue, like this..." she says, placing one of Christen's fingers over the cue, "that will stop the cue from flinging up".

Christen nods in response, as Tobin focuses on her right arm, "now, with this arm, only move from below the elbow, you only need to push it forward lightly, if you only move your lower arm, it'll also help to stop the upwards motion".

Tobin leans forward and moves the white ball out of the way, then places her left hand on Christen's elbow, turning towards her so their faces are only inches apart.

"Now try it" she encourages.

Christen starts to move the cue forward and back.

"See? It's not going up anymore"

Christen smiles at her, "Thank you" she says quietly.

Tobin cups her hand around her ear, "sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you?"

Christen ignores her, reaching for the white ball and placing it on the marker. She lines up her shot and hits it, the white hitting the triangle of balls, spraying them out across the table. They ricochet off the sides and each other, Tobin pointing at a yellow as it trails slowly towards a pocket. They wait with baited breath as it rolls inch by inch, eventually reaching the edge of the pocket before finally tipping over into the pocket.

Christen shrieks in joy as Tobin raises both her arms with a cheer.

"Calm down, you've not won the game" Megan says with a chuckle.

After Megan defeats Christen, then Sue, they decide to pair off into teams, Tobin and Christen versus Sue and Megan. The drinks start having an effect on the game, the shots getting sloppier and sloppier, eventually getting to only the black left on the table. Sue steps up, leaning over her cue and attempting to close one eye to line up her shot, the alcohol causing both eyes to close, the rest of them laughing at her. She scuffs the shot completely, then looks up at Megan, her mouth turned downwards in an exaggerated pout, "I'm sorry baby, I made you lose".

Megan opens her arms as Sue moves towards her, pulling her into a hug, with a kiss on her cheek, "Good thing you're so cute" she smiles at her.

Tobin makes a vomiting noise, then turns to Christen, handing her the cue, "You ready to win this for us?"

"Born ready" Christen confirms, a faux-serious look on her face.

Christen turns towards the table, leans down, lining up the shot and pots the black on her first attempt. She puts the cue down on the table and turns to Tobin, arms raised.

"Yes Chris!" Tobin shouts, stepping towards her and scooping her into her arms, twirling them around, Christen laughing maniacally. Tobin puts her down again, leaving her arm slung around Christen's shoulder. "How does it feel to lose to the dream team, P?"

Megan scoffs, "One match isn't going to settle it, best of three?"

Tobin looks at Christen, who nods back at her, "Nah, we're good with our victory thanks" she says, smirking.

Sitting back at their booth, Sue snuggles her head into Megan's neck and closes her eyes.

"You tired baby?" Megan asks

"Mmm" Sue mumurs, nodding slightly.

Megan taps her on the knee, "let's go home, get you to bed". She pulls out her phone, "I'll order us an Uber". She looks up at Tobin and Christen, "Tobin, I guess you'll be walking home. Chris, you need a ride?"

"I'm good thanks, my stuff is at Tobin's place, so I'll get a cab from there" Christen replies.

A few minutes later, they say their goodbyes with a round of hugs and all make their way outside, Megan and Sue getting into the waiting Uber as Tobin and Christen wave them off.

They start walking down the street, the wind growing colder as a gust hits them head on. Christen shivers, then grabs onto Tobin's bicep, wrapping her arms around it for warmth.

Tobin turns to face her, still walking slowly down the street, "excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coooold!" Christen whines, gripping tighter.

"I'll be cold soon if you keep sapping my body heat!" Tobin jokes back.

"Stop moaning. You're always hot" Christen snaps back.

"Are you calling me hot?" Tobin replies sarcastically, "I mean, I'm not complaining, but it's a little unprofessional don't you think?"

Christen unwraps one of her arms, lightly slapping the closest part of Tobin, which just seems to be her abs, before replacing her arms around Tobin's.

"And now you're trying to check out the goods?" Tobin asks in a mock incredulous tone, "if you ask nicely, I'll show you" she offers.

"Ugh, you're so full of shit" Christen concedes with a laugh.

Tobin laughs in response, pulling her arm free of Christen's, then wraps her arm around Christen's shoulders, pulling her into her side, "there you go, that should be warmer".

Christen stares at the floor but snuggles in to Tobin with a "thank you".

They make the short walk back huddled together, breaking apart once they get to Tobin's apartment building. They make their way up to the apartment, Tobin heading in first, kicking her shoes off and throwing her keys on the side by the door. Christen follows her in, closing the door behind her.

"I'll order a ride in a minute and get out of your hair" Christen says as she walks into the kitchen area, looking down at her phone, typing something out.

"No rush", Tobin replies as she gets herself a glass of water, "want one?"

"Yes please" Christen replies, "I can feel the hangover coming on already! Hey, do you mind if I use the bathroom quick?"

"Go ahead" Tobin says, nodding down the hall to the bathroom.

Christen places her phone on the side and heads down the hall, into the bathroom. Tobin leans up against the side, taking a big gulp of water. She's just about to head to the sofa when the sound of Christen's phone startles her. Her eyes are drawn to the illuminated screen.

**Marco**

Don't bother if you're drunk. I don't want to see that mess again.

Tobin raises her eyebrows and scoffs, "what a dick" she mumbles under her breath. She hears Christen washing her hands in the bathroom and quickly moves over to the sofa, not wanting Christen to notice she'd read the message. She sits down just as Christen comes out the bathroom.

"There you go", she says, pointing to a glass of water on the side.

"Thanks" Christen replies, picking it up and taking a long drink before grabbing her phone from the side. She reads the message and immediately reddens, putting her phone back down on the side. Her heart rate increases as she gets that ever increasing feeling of insecurity, coming more and more these days.

"Everything okay?" Tobin asks innocently.

"Yeah, all good" Christen lies, "I'll order that ride now" she says, picking her phone up again.

"You don't have to..." Tobin says cautiously.

Christen's eyes flick up to meet hers instantly, "what do you mean?" She asks suspiciously.

"Well, it's late. You can stay if you want? I'll take the sofa, I can run you back in the morning" she offers, trying to make sure she sounds casual.

"No, no I couldn't do that" Christen rambles out, looking down at the phone in her hand.

"Sure you can. I don't mind, really" Tobin says gently.

"You sure?" Christen looks over at Tobin. Tobin who is looking at her so sincerely, her eyes start to sting as she feels the slight spring of tears coming to her eyes. She turns round with the guise of refilling her water glass, blinking as fast as she can to clear the tears.

"Of course" Tobin confirms, fully aware of Christen's emotions, "I'll go get you some clothes out to wear to bed." She gets up from the sofa and heads into her room, not allowing Christen to question her again.

She lays a couple of options out on her bed for Christen, changing into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt while she's there. She goes into the wardrobe, pulling out a spare pillow and a blanket for her to use on the sofa.

She heads back to the sofa, placing the pillow and blanket bundle on one side of the sofa. Christen is still in the kitchen, leaning up against the side, her phone face down in the middle of the breakfast bar.

Tobin looks over, "you hungry?" She asks, her own drunken state making her want to eat.

Christen's eyes widen and she smiles, "oh my gosh, yes, I'm absolutely starving!"

Tobin laughs and strolls over to the kitchen, opening her freezer and looking through the drawers, "I've got Tater Tots and frozen pizza", she takes both out, holding one in each hand, "which would you rather?"

Christen smirks, staying silent.

"Should I take your silence to suggest both?" Tobin asks.

Christen giggles and nods her head.

Tobin heads over to the oven, turning it on to warm up, then turns back to Christen, "why don't you go and get changed? I've left some clothes out. I'll get this on and we'll reconvene out here?"

"Thank you Tobin" Christen says, trying to convey her feelings through her words.

Tobin shakes her head, opening the packaging on the food, "no need to thank me Christen"

Christen nods, then turns and heads for Tobin's bedroom, she closes the door behind her, surveying the options on the bed. She goes for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, rather than the other options of shorts. She folds her own clothes and places them on Tobin's dresser before she spots a hoodie hanging over a chair in the corner. She spots the FBI logo on the front, recognizing the hoodie from her own FBI training. She pulls it on, the age evident through the wear and tear on the cuffs around her wrists. She pulls the cuffs over her wrists, bringing the material to her face and breathing in, inhaling Tobin's scent. She's overcome with a feeling of comfort, of home, of everything she wouldn't have expected from her emotionless colleague.

She crosses into the bathroom, washing the make up off her face, before heading back into the kitchen, now filled with the smells of cooking food.

Tobin jerks her head up as she hears Christen approaching, her face dropping as she does.

"Sorry, I saw your hoodie, hope you don't mind me wearing it"

"Of course not, but let me get you a fresh one, that one probably stinks" she says, slightly embarrassed. She goes to walk past Christen to her room, but Christen stops her with a wrist on her arm.

"No, please, it's fine. It smells fine and I like it" she says with a smile, Tobin softening at that.

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure the last time I wore it was on a run" Tobin replies with a soft laugh.

"I'm super sure. Anyway, where's my food?"

Tobin chuckles, turning back to the kitchen, "3 minutes left. Go sit down, I'll bring it over when it's ready. Do you need a drink or anything?"

Christen taps her finger on her chin in thought, "don't suppose you have any whiskey?"

Tobin raises an eyebrow, then ducks into a cupboard, bringing out a half full bottle of Bourbon that she holds up for Christen to see, "I do!" She confirms, grabbing a couple of whiskey glasses and sliding them and the bottle over the breakfast bar over to Christen, "pour us both a glass?"

Christen nods as she grabs the whiskey and heads over to the sofa, putting both glasses on the coffee table, pouring a little into both.

A few moments later, Tobin brings the food over, placing it on the table, sitting next to Christen on the sofa, "Bon appetit!"

They finish all of the food in a matter of minutes, the mixture of alcohol and no real dinner making them both ravenous. Tobin clutches her stomach with a groan, turning around on the sofa, with her back to the arm, picking up her whiskey from the table. She brings her knees up to her chin, her toes settling on the gap between the two sofa cushions.

Christen picks up the whiskey bottle, then looks over at Tobin, "do you mind?"

"Not at all, go ahead" Tobin responds with a smile as Christen pours herself another shot of whiskey. She replaces the cork in the bottle, then reaches behind her for the blanket, swinging round and mirroring Tobin's position, their feet inches apart. She fans out the blanket and places it over her legs, then reaches for her whiskey.

"Woah, where's my blanket?" Tobin says with a laugh, as Christen throws the far end of the blanket over to her. She pulls it taut then releases, the blanket now covering both of them.

Tobin takes a sip of her whiskey, then catches Christen's eye, "hey... Are you okay?" She says cautiously.

Christen snorts, looking down and swilling the whiskey around her glass, "yeah, do I not seem it?"

Tobin shifts uncomfortably, "I just wanted to check, you know? I feel like we're friends now and friends check on each other, right?"

Christen looks up again, "it's... I'm..." She starts, then exhales deeply before starting again, "it's pathetic, just that things aren't great with Marco"

"I don't think it's pathetic, and you can talk to me about it" Tobin offers.

Christen looks down again at the drink in her hand, "he told me not to come home tonight..." Tobin stays silent, not wanting to interrupt, "last time we went out, I was really hungover the next day and he was pissed when he got home. He told me I'd ruined the weekend and how embarrassing I must have been while I was out with you."

"How the hell would he know?" Tobin spits out defensively, "firstly, he wasn't there. Secondly, you were absolute fine. Fun even!"

Christen looks up at her again, Tobin's ability to convey absolute sincerity through her eyes sending a wave of emotion through Christen.

"He got annoyed at me for agreeing to come out with you tonight. Even though he was out with his work friends."

"Right, so what should you have done instead?"

"Go home and wait for him, I guess" she replies quietly.

"Christen, that's controlling you, that's not okay."

Christen hums, then continues, "I just don't get it. Things were so great for so long, but recently, it's like he's a different person. Sometimes I feel so isolated. We'll spend whole weekends together at home, but we don't really spend time together. He does his thing, I do mine."

Tobin pulls out her phone, "one second, I want to read you a quote" she says, typing into her phone, then she starts reading, "I used to think the worst thing in life was to end up alone, it's not. The worst thing in life is to end up with people who make you feel all alone."

Tears spring to Christen's eyes, "jeez... That's accurate. Who said that?"

"Robin Williams!" Tobin says with a chuckle.

"Well it's scary how right he was..." Christen says quietly, "I just don't know what to do".

Tobin taps her foot against Christen's calf, "well I'm always here if you want to talk and you're always welcome, okay?"

Christen nods, "thank you. Sorry, I feel like I'm thanking you every two minutes"

"Well you don't need to".

Tobin's phone lights up on the table and starts to vibrate.

Incoming call: Heather

"Get that if you need to" Christen says with a smile.

Tobin reaches over, pressing the power button to silence the device, then turns back to Christen, "Nah, it's not important."

The conversation turns lighter, the moment over, as Christen asks Tobin about her painting and what other secret hobbies she has on the go.

An hour or so later, Christen lets out a yawn, followed by another, then a real big yawn, her mouth wide, tears filling her eyes with the strength of the yawn.

"Go to bed Christen" Tobin laughs out.

Christen waves her off, "no, no, I'm good, carry on".

"Christen... Go to bed." Tobin says more firmly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Christen teases.

"I'll make you!" Tobin threatens.

"You wouldn't" Christen responds.

"Wanna bet?" Tobin places her empty glass next to Christen's on the table, then stands up. She bends down in front of Christen on the sofa and suddenly threads her arms under Christen, lifting her up bridal style.

"Tobin!" Christen squeals, "put me down!"

Tobin just laughs, heading towards her bedroom, Christen squirming in her arms. She walks over to the bed and drops Christen from a couple of feet high, Christen squealing again at the sudden weightlessness feeling, then laughing as she lands on the bed.

Tobin leaves the room, coming back a few seconds later with a glass of water which she places on the bedside table next to Christen, "this feels familiar!" She says with a laugh, "can you tuck yourself in this time?"

"Heyyyy, don't be mean" Christen replies, pouting. She rolls off the bed, pulling the comforter back and getting into the bed, "my gosh, your bed is comfortable"

"I know, fresh sheets too" Tobin says with a smile, "right, I'll..." She trails off, pointing her thumb to the door.

Christen lifts up on her elbows, "Tobin, you can stay in here if you want. I don't want to relegate you to your own sofa."

"No, I'm good out there... I don't really share beds. Shout me if you need me?"

"I will" Christen says to Tobin's back as she leaves the room, pulling the door shut. Christen flicks off the lamp next to her, rolling over on to her front, cuddling in to the comforter. She replays the last couple of minutes in her head, hoping she hadn't made Tobin uncomfortable. She closes her eyes and sleep takes her quickly.

Christen wakes up in the morning, the smell of Tobin overwhelming her. She sits up, taking in her surroundings. She notices the hoodie on the floor where she took it off in the middle of the night after waking up too hot.

She hears noise coming from the rest of the apartment and pulls back the comforter. She sits up, taking a long drink of the water next to the bed, before getting up and heading out of the bedroom. She enters the kitchen to see Tobin stirring a pan on the stove.

"Good morning sunshine! How you doing?" An overly cheery Tobin greets her.

"Ugh, my head hurts" Christen groans back, slumping into a barstool at the breakfast bar, resting her head on her arms in front of her.

Tobin slides a bottle of painkillers over to her, "there you go. You hungry?"

"Yeah I am actually" she says, "it smells amazing".

"Omelettes okay?"

"Oh yes please!" Christen replies.

"Coming right up", Tobin says, then turning back to the pan before continuing, "umm, your phone has gone off a couple of times" she says, still staring at the omelette in front of her.

Christen picks up her phone from where it remained on the breakfast bar overnight.

3 Missed Calls: Marco

**Marco**

Where the hell are you?

**Marco**

What are you playing at?

**Marco**

You'd better be home soon. I mean it.

She groans, putting her head back in her hands before sighing loudly, then replying.

**To: Marco**

Stayed at a friend's. Be back soon.

"You ok?" Tobin asks, getting a plate out of the cupboard and tipping an omelette out on to it, sliding it over to Christen. She passed Christen some silverware, before going back to the pan and cracking eggs for her omelette.

"Yeah. Just Marco asking where I am", she takes a bite of the omelette, "this is amazing, thank you so much Tobin. And thank you for last night, it made me feel so much better. Thanks for letting me offload."

"Like I said, whenever you need to talk..."

"Thank you" Christen says quietly, making her way through her omelette, "I suppose I'd better order that ride soon."

"Isn't your car at work?"

"Yeah"

"Well I'll drop you off, no need to get a cab".

"Tobin, you've done so much for me..."

"Christen, it's a 10 minute drive. Eat up and I'll take you".

Christen just smiles in response, "you're full of surprises Heath".

Tobin just shrugs, dishing up her own breakfast.

They arrive at the office, Christen turning to Tobin as she pulls up next to Christen's car. She reaches over, placing a hand on Tobin's forearm.

"Thank you, again, I had such a good time last night".

"Me too" Tobin smiles back, "look after yourself, you know where I am if you need me".

"I do" Christen replies, reaching for the door handle, "see you Monday?"

"See you then".

Christen gets out of the car, closing the door and getting into her own car. Tobin makes her way out of the parking lot, hitting the phone button on her steering wheel, scrolling to the contact and dialling.

"Hello?" Comes the voice on the other end.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call last night. I'm free all day if you're available?"

"Sure. I'll be there shortly".

Tobin opens her apartment door, letting Heather in, locking the door behind her. She turns back to her as Heather steps in to her, their lips meeting in a furious kiss. She walks her backwards, through the apartment and into her bedroom.

She pushes Heather down onto her bed, a smile flashing across her face when she realizes she's had two women in her bed in the last few hours. Sure, one was completely platonic, but the thought makes her laugh regardless.

"What?" Heather asks her, noticing the smirk on her face.

"Nothing" she replies, running her hand up Heather's thigh, the strip of fabric covering her ass barely warranting the name 'skirt'. She reaches the apex of her thighs, groaning loudly with what she finds.

"Fuck, you don't have panties on?"

Heather smiles up at her, biting her lip playfully, shaking her head.

Tobin swipes a finger through her wet heat, "you're so wet..."

"That's what the thought of you fucking me does to me"

Tobin leans down, kissing Heather as she pushes a finger in, knuckle deep, Heather crying out into her mouth.

Tobin skips into work on Monday morning, her good mood continued through the weekend after an enjoyable evening on Friday, then spending her Saturday rolling around in the sheets with Heather for most of the day.

She walks into the office, her desk area completely silent, no one in sight. She checks the time on her phone to make sure she's not early.

She heads to the most likely place to find anyone. As she enter ops, she finds Megan, Sue and Christen, a nervous energy in the room.

"What's going on?" Tobin asks, special agent mode kicking in.

"We're getting a lot of chatter about another robbery. Different diamond, exactly the same MO." Christen replies, not looking away from her screen, tapping away on her keyboard.

"You and Megan need to get down there", Sue says, turning to face the big screen, "another jewellery store downtown, here's the blueprints."

Tobin studies the blueprints alongside Megan.

"Isn't it open?" Tobin asks.

"No, they don't open on Mondays" Sue confirms.

"Morning robbery? It's brave" Tobin says.

Christen murmurs something, inaudible to the rest of them, "what was that?" Sue asks.

Christen turns to face them, "I don't know. This just seems odd."

"Why odd?" Tobin asks this time.

"Like Tobin said, why break in during the day? Also, the Intel here. I know it's the dark web, but anyone can see this information. Three of them, they've named the diamond, the store... It's just... Weird..." She trails off.

"We'll check it out." Megan replies.

"Don't die, okay?" Sue says, wrapping her arms around Megan.

"Never baby, I love you" she replies, placing a kiss on Sue's lips.

"I love you too" Sue replies.

Christen turns to Tobin, "stay safe, please".

"Oh gosh, don't turn in to them!" Tobin jokes.

Christen stays serious, the churn in her stomach preventing her being able to join in with the joke.

They arrive at the jewellery store, heading to the backdoor of the store. They head to the door and see a broken padlock hanging off the door, the door itself ajar.

"Going in", Tobin whispers over Comms.

"Be careful", Christen replies, "we've got eyes on you through the cameras outside."

They go into combat mode, communicating through hand signals, slipping through the door into a store room. They clear the room, coming to a large, thick metal door, a burned out electric keypad to the side of it.

Tobin pulls at the side of the door, both her and Megan surprised when the door moves. She opens the door fully, and they both move into the room, clearly the safe of the store. There's a door the other side of the room which presumably leads into the store itself, the safe obviously a middle room of the store.

The safe is mostly empty, the robbery clearly having already taken place.

Megan taps her on the arm and points to the far side of the room. Written in red paint on the far wall is a message to the agents.

**I TOLD YOU TO STOP TRYING TO FIND US.**

Underneath the message is a pile of explosives, wires leading to a blacked out screen, resting on the explosives.

"Fuck!" Tobin shouts, "it's a fucking trap!"

"Get out! Get out!" Sue screams over the Comms, "there's someone heading to the back door, take cover and get out".

They head back out into the storeroom just in time to hear the door slam, then a padlock click shut.

"Tactical, SWAT, I need it all" they hear Christen ordering.

They hear a bleep coming from the safe. They sprint back into the safe, the screen now showing numbers, currently at 00:27, then 00:26.

"The bomb has been activated" Tobin says, not entirely sure who to.

"Can you disarm?" Sue asks.

Megan approaches the bomb cautiously, "not in 20 seconds".

Megan and Tobin look at each other, fear in both of their faces, the risk of death they've always joked about in the past becoming very evident in that moment.

"Sue. I love you. I love you so much and I'll love you forever. And whatever happens-"

"Don't you dare!" Sue shouts back, "figure out a way, please! Find a way!"

They head back into the storeroom, darting around to try and pull shelving and boxes to build some kind of shelter. Tobin counts down out loud, the fear in her voice becoming more evident as it gets lower.

"8... 7... 6..."

Megan gasps, then sprints across the room, "the door! It's metal, it needs to be closed, it'll help!"

"P! There's not time!" Tobin screams, "take cover!"

She loses count, wracking her brains to try and bring the numbers back.

"PINOE!" She sees the flash of pink hair just outside the metal door.

All of a sudden, her whole world turns white, so white and so hot. She's engulfed by a wall of heat, her senses overwhelmed. Tobin expects this is what flying into the sun must feel like.

Just as quick as her world went hot and bright, it goes cold and dark. So cold and so dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I couldn't leave it too long after the last chapter.
> 
> The burn is so slow and I'm sorry, but it's getting there, there are embers I promise! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the comments. I promise, I read every single one and I will get better at replying. It's a huge motivation to keep going with the story. 
> 
> This chapter is long, I've got the next one planned, so I'll try to get out soon.

"... Tobin! Tobin!" Tobin hears, the shouts interspersed with sobbing, "Megan! Tobin! Can you hear us? I don't know if comms are working..."

She tries to open her eyes, she tries with all of her might, but she can't. She tries to move, to sit up, but she feels herself start to fall, falling faster and faster and it all goes dark again. 

She hears a bang, then a door slamming against the wall, followed by a scream of, "SWAT!" She sees light through her eyelids, again, willing herself to just open her eyes. Come on Tobin, just open them. She counts to three in her mind, then concentrates only on opening her eyes. Then the feeling returns, the floor falling away beneath her, beginning her endless descent, the light moving further from her until the blackness returns. 

"Agent Heath. Can. You. Hear. Us?" She feels a hand on her wrist, fingers moving to her pulse, "she's got a pulse boss", she hears, grateful for the confirmation that she is, in fact, alive. 

"Water. We need water. She's covered in debris and dust from the blast. I need to see underneath to see what we're working with"

She hears bustling movement around her, focusing all of her concentration on just breathing, in and out, in and out. Shit, she thinks, the blast. Pinoe. Her heart turns to ice, a piercing feeling stabbing through her. Pinoe. She was running to the door. Not again. The light in her eyes narrows to a pinpoint again as she freefalls. Then darkness. 

She gasps, she's drowning. Why is she drowning? Then her face is covered, her eyes, her nose, then her mouth, before the covering is swept across her face. She gasps again, trying to take in air before the next attack. 

"Agent Heath. We're just trying to clean you up so we can assess you." She hears loudly, then more quietly, "I don't even know if she's conscious boss."

Then another voice, "check her pulse again, how's it feeling?" 

She feels the hand enclose her wrist again, "it's good, it's strong". 

Her training kicks in, I need to give a sign of life, she thinks, before using all of her energy to ball her hand into a fist. 

"Did you see that boss? She moved her hand". 

"You sure?" 

She opens her fist, assuming they're now both looking. 

"There! See! She can hear us. Heath, if you can hear us, move your hand again!" 

She balls into a fist again. 

She hears a long sigh from whoever the person tending to her is, "we've got her boss. She's conscious. Agent Heath, can you talk?"

She opens her mouth and talks, confirming yes, however the sound that comes out is merely a groan. Again, she tries to open her eyes, but still to no avail. She tests her hand again, then confident in her ability, moves her hand up to her face, pointing at her eyes. 

"Her eyes, clean her eyes!" She hears, then, "okay Heath, I'm going be pouring water okay? So don't freak out?" 

She feels the cool liquid on her eyes, her right then her left, followed by fabric wiping them both. She moves her hand up and grabs at the fabric, wanting to do it herself. The cloth is released and she wipes, her eyes stinging as the dirt and dust make their way into her eyes as much as they do out. She finally manages to open her eyes, recoiling slightly when she sees five or so faces looking at her closely. 

"Give her some space" the familiar voice says, as she turns to her right and sees a young man staring down at her, "nice to have you back Heath" he says, smiling at her. 

She looks at the bottle of water in his hand and nods at it, he looks down, then back at her, "drink? You want a drink?" 

She nods again as he brings the bottle to her mouth. She starts to move, trying to sit up, but multiple hands stop her, "you can't move Agent Heath. We haven't checked you for injuries. Here..." He says, moving the water to her mouth and dribbling it in slowly. She swallows it down, then clears her throat, the scratchy dust clearly in her throat. 

"Pinoe" she croaks out.

"What's a Pinoe?" He replies, confused. 

"Partner" Tobin croaks again, the pain and effort for one single word exhausting her. 

"Oh" he says, looking behind himself, "they're working on her." 

Tobin rolls her eyes, frustrated at his nondescript response. 

"Alive?" She croaks. 

"Oh! Yes. She's umm... She's not conscious though I'm afraid. There's a medivac on the way to airlift her to hospital" 

Tobin nods, the tears springing to her eyes providing a weird relief to the sting in her eyes. 

"Paramedic Crew 2 have arrived" she hears someone shouting, before more commotion, then the faces around her clear, two new ones wearing paramedic uniforms now in her vision. 

"Hey sweetheart, what's your name?" The female paramedic to her right asks, taking her hand. 

"Tobin" she says, her voice slowly returning. 

"Hi Tobin, I'm Jackie, and this here is Tuleigha." The woman on her left raises a hand, then gets back to work. "I'm going to tell you what we're doing okay, so just don't move and I promise I'll tell you exactly what's happening. 

Tobin nods, and Jackie continues, "Tuleigha is just putting a line into your arm, so you might feel a little scratch. For now, we're going to start getting some fluids into you." She releases Tobin's hand and takes the stethoscope from around her neck, "I'm just going to listen to your chest, okay?"

Tobin nods again as Jackie stretches out the neck of Tobin's t-shirt, feeding her stethoscope down Tobin's top, the cool metal causing Tobin to gasp slightly. 

"Sorry darlin', this won't take a minute" Jackie says, counting whilst looking at her watch, "deep breath for me?" 

Tobin breathes in deeply, then exhales, then again for good measure. 

Jackie removes the stethoscope, "all sounds good, any pain with your breathing?" 

Tobin shakes her head. 

"Great. Now I'm going to just check you over for injuries." She shuffles back slightly on her knees. Tobin feels a knock on her knee, "can you feel that?" Jackie asks, Tobin nods in confirmation. She repeats the action on her other knee, then both feet, both elbows and both hands. Tobin breathing a sigh of relief every time she feels the knock. 

"How about your head Tobin, any pain?" 

Tobin nods, then moves her hand up, pointing to the side of her head. 

"You've got a big cut there I'm afraid. I think you'll get away without stitches, but it's going to hurt. Anywhere else?" 

She drags her hand across the top of her head, where an Alice band would normally sit. 

"Okay, is it an ache or a real acute pain?" Jackie asks. 

"Ache" Tobin confirms, the ache getting worse. 

"We'll check you for a concussion, but hopefully it's just the stress of the impact, mixed with dehydration from all this damned dust." 

There's a bustle of commotion in the room, and Tobin notices Jackie and Tuleigha both turning their attention to where Pinoe is presumably laying. She hears the trundle of wheels, then a gurney rolling past, the pink hair sticking out. But what Tobin notices more is the paramedic squeezing the Ambu bag, causing the cold ice to settle around her heart once again. 

Jackie turns back round, noticing the tears in Tobin's eyes, reaching for her hand again, "oh, honey. They're doing everything they can, okay? She'll be at the hospital real soon." Tobin sobs, the sound loud now she's the only patient in the room, "hey, hey, hey..." Jackie soothes her, then unclips a radio from her shoulder, "hey Rick, can you keep me updated on your patient please?" 

She hears a crackle, then a voice, "sure Jackie, we're in the chopper now, 7 minutes out". 

Tobin squeezes her hand, managing to mumble out, "thank you". 

"Jackie", Tuleigha pipes up, getting Jackie's attention, "we just need to do a spinal check, then I think we're good here. BP is fine and steady, pulse ox is good."

"Okay, thanks Tuleigha", she looks back down at Tobin, "okay, Tobin, can you feel any pain in your spine? We're going to move you in a moment so it's really important that you tell us if you can feel any discomfort." 

Tobin closes her eyes and wiggles her body slightly, then opens her eyes, "little... Bit... Achy... Nothing... Sharp" she manages to get out. 

"Okay, we're going to roll you towards me on three, one, two, three". 

Jackie and Tuleigha roll her onto her side as Tuleigha starts to press down her spine, "make a noise if anything hurts". 

She makes her way down Tobin's spine, but at no point does she flinch or make noise to suggest any pain. They roll her onto her back again, "all seems good, do you think you're able to sit up?" Tuleigha asks her. 

Tobin nods and both paramedics grab a hand, pulling her up to a sitting position. She stretches out, thanking her lucky stars for her lack of injuries. 

"Water?" She asks the paramedics, getting handed a bottle of water in response. She pours some into her mouth, swilling it round, then gargling, spitting out dusty water onto the floor, then glugging half of the bottle down. 

"Ugh, better" she says, finding her voice through the scratchy, gravel feeling in her throat. "Any chance you could get an update on my friend?" 

Jackie picks up her radio again, "Rick, any updates?"

The radio crackles, the voice coming though, "Yeah, she's gone straight into surgery, it'll be a long one". 

Tobin drops her head as the tears flow again, feeling utter despair at how wrong this day had gone. 

The door to the operations center opens and Christen turns to find Tobin stood at the door, her face a mixture of blood and dust in streaky lines. On one side of her head, a large cut has seeped blood into her hair and over her ear, dried streaks running down her neck. Her clothes are torn and dirty from the explosion. She has small cuts all over her face and her arms. 

"Tobin...? What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at a hospital or something?" Christen asks, getting up from her chair and moving slowly towards her friend. 

"I... I'm... I..." Tobin tries to speak, her face screwing up before she starts to sob. 

Christen paces across the room and catches Tobin just as she collapses into her arms. Tobin starts to hyperventilate, trying to talk in between sobs, her whole body shaking in Christen's arms. 

"Okay, it's okay Tobin" she whispers, wrapping her arms as tightly as she can around the woman in front of her, "come on, try to sit down okay?" 

Christen manouvers them down, she sits with her back to the wall next to the door, pulling Tobin's back up against her chest, so Tobin is sitting in between her legs, then wraps her arms around Tobin's chest as tight as she can. Her mouth just by Tobin's ear, making sure she can hear her. 

"I'm here Tobin, just breathe... I need you to breathe" 

Tobin continues to hyperventilate, gasping for air. 

"Tobin! Breathe with me!" Christen's voice becomes more urgent, "ready, breathe out with me." Christen exhales as loudly as she can, for as long as she can, takes a quick breath in and then repeats it. She starts to calm as she feels Tobin forcing breath out. 

"That's it, and again, ready? Breathe out... 2... 3... 4..." 

After a few more breaths, Tobin stops shaking so violently, the sobs turning to a quiet weep, Christen not releasing any pressure from around her. 

"I've got you... I've got you" Christen soothes, over and over, feeling Tobin's breathing slowing up. 

They stay silent for a few minutes, Tobin breaking into a fresh round of tears every few moments, Christen holding her close, running her thumbs across Tobin's biceps where her arms are wrapped around her. 

Tobin reaches up, placing her hands on Christen's arms, a silent thank you, as Christen squeezes for a second, responding silently. 

Tobin moves out of Christen's grip, turning slightly to face her, the sight in front of her breaking Christen's heart at the pain she sees in Tobin's eyes. 

"Megan... Have you heard?" Tobin asks, not wanting to elaborate. 

"Last I heard, she was still in surgery."

"I need to go, I need to be there" Tobin says, the jitters starting up again. 

"Woah, woah, Tobin, calm down. Firstly, we need to get you cleaned up. Secondly, Sue is there waiting for her, okay?" 

Tobin nods, Christen continues, "why don't you get cleaned up and I'll take you to the hospital? I've got a bit to finish here, but come find me when you're done and we'll head over" 

Tobin nods again, a single tear working its way down her cheek. Christen pushes herself up on the wall behind her, then reaches a hand down to pull Tobin up. 

She stands quickly, then puts her hand to her head, her legs turning to jelly. Christen notices and wraps her in her arms again, just as she's about to fall. 

"Hey, you okay?" Christen asks concerned. 

"Just dizzy" Tobin replies, "they said I might be"

"Okay, come on, I'll help you. I'm not leaving you alone like this" 

"I'm fine Christen", Tobin insists, moving out of Christen's grip. 

Christen just looks at her, one eyebrow raised, "sure, tough guy". 

Tobin smirks.

"Ahh, that's better" Christen says softly, "come on, let's go get you cleaned up". 

They make their way through to the shower room, Christen taking charge of the situation. She grabs her own toiletries from her locker and puts them in the shower, then moves over to Tobin, who has sat down on the bench. 

She looks down at her, then asks, "do you mind?" As she reaches for the bottom of Tobin's t-shirt. Tobin shakes her head and Christen pulls her top over her head. She places her hand under Tobin's elbow and asks her to stand, supporting her as she does. 

"You good?" She asks, before reaching for Tobin's button and zipper on her pants, pulling them down, leaving Tobin in just her underwear. She leads her over to the shower, sitting her down in the middle of the cubicle. She reaches up and grabs the shower head from the wall mount, bringing it down by her side and switching it on, waiting for the water to warm up. 

"You're going to get wet" Tobin points out, looking over at Christen, still fully dressed. 

"I've got spares, I'll get changed"

"You know, when I asked you to join me in the shower before, this is not what I meant" Tobin says jokingly, however Christen picks up on the underlying sadness in her voice. 

"Mmhmm... Tell me if this is too hot or cold" Christen says, bringing the shower head up and running the water on Tobin's head. 

"It's good" Tobin replies, leaning her head back. 

Christen watches the dusty water run off down the drain, then moves the shower head round Tobin's head, getting as much out with just the water as possible. The water reaches the cut on the side of Tobin's head and she inhales sharply with the pain.

"Sorry!" Christen says, quickly moving the water away. 

Tobin reaches up and grabs her wrist, moving the water back to the cut, "it's okay, it needs to be done". 

Christen continues to rinse Tobin's hair, Tobin not releasing her wrist as she does. 

"Close your eyes" Christen says quietly, as she runs the water over Tobin's face. She runs her fingers over her face, clearing as much of the muck as she can, being as gentle as possible. 

She puts the shower head on the floor and grabs her shampoo, putting some in her hand and lathering it into Tobin's head, massaging her scalp as she does. She clears as much of the blood and dust as she can, using the shampoo to wash off Tobin's neck and ears, before rinsing it out. 

She reaches for the conditioner and runs it through Tobin's hair softly. She works her fingers through the long hair, releasing any knots from it, making sure she doesn't pull on Tobin's head. Just as she rinses out the conditioner, Tobin starts to sob again. Christen finishes as quick as she can, then puts the shower head on the floor, pulling Tobin in to her again. 

"What... The fuck... Happened?" Tobin sobs out. 

"Shh, shh" Christen soothes, rocking her side to side gently. 

"I fucked up... I fucked up..." Tobin starts chanting under her breath. 

"Hey! Hey!" Christen moves in front of Tobin, cupping both of her cheeks, forcing Tobin to look her in the eye, "you did not fuck up, you hear me?" 

Tobin closes her eyes, the tears overspilling as she does, "can we just get this done please?" She whispers, her eyes still closed. 

Christen quickly lathers body wash across Tobin's arms and legs, making sure all of the dust and blood is removed, figuring Tobin can wash her more intimate parts later. She turns off the shower and moves out of the cubicle, returning with a towel which she wraps around Tobin's shoulders, helping her up and guiding her to the bench in the changing room. 

She grabs a small towel and kneels on the bench next to Tobin, dabbing at her hair. She moves towards the cut and dabs gently, wanting to make sure it's clean and no longer bleeding. Happy with how it looks, she wraps the towel around Tobin's long hair and rubs her hands up and down Tobin's arms to try and dry her. She moves to Tobin's locker and pulls out fresh clothes, placing them on the bench next to Tobin, who is now looking vacantly across the room. 

"Tobin?" No response, "do you think you're able to dress yourself?"

Tobin starts to weep silently again, but still doesn't respond to Christen. 

"Okay, I'm going to help you" Christen says, unsure of what to do. She decides to move behind Tobin, wanting to protect as much of her dignity as possible. She removes the towel from her hair, then brings the larger towel down from around her shoulders to her waist. 

She lifts Tobin's arms up, then whispers, "keep them there" as she pulls as the band of Tobin's now wet sports bra, pulling it up over her head, before grabbing the dry one from the pile of clothes and feeding it back over her head, trying her best to pull it down from behind Tobin. She then reaches for the t-shirt, pulling that over her head as well. 

Christen moves in front of Tobin, noticing instantly how Tobin's teeth are chattering, recognizing the obvious signs of someone in shock. She takes Tobin's hand and guides it to where the two sides of the towel meet at her waist, "keep hold of this, okay? I know you want me to, but I'm still not keen on seeing you naked" she jokes feebly, hoping to get Tobin out of her trance, but to no avail. 

She lifts Tobin's other arm and wraps it around her shoulders, then pulls her up off the bench. She reaches into the towel, towards Tobin's hip and pulls her panties down, lowering Tobin back onto the bench as they reach the floor. She picks them up and puts them on the side, grabbing her fresh pair and leaning down to feed Tobin's legs through them, before pulling them just above her knees. She lifts Tobin again to pull them the rest of the way up, before repeating the action with a pair of sweatpants. 

Christen makes her way around the room, tidying up. She puts all of her toiletries away and puts the towels in the laundry. She takes Tobin's dirty clothes, debating what to do, before deciding to take them home herself. She figures any tears or bloodstains will be an unwelcome reminder of the days event, so decides she'll wash what she can and dispose of the rest. She closes both of their lockers, then sits down next to Tobin on the bench, turning to face her. 

"You okay?" She asks quietly, "does anything hurt?" 

Tobin shakes her head, then turns to look at Christen, "can we go to the hospital now?" 

"Of course" Christen replies, standing. She picks up hers and Tobin's bags, then reaches for Tobin's hand to help her up. Tobin stands but doesn't release Christen's hand, twisting it slightly so their fingers interlock. Christen looks down at their hands, then at Tobin, who looks so small in this moment. Big, strong, fearless Tobin who cares about nothing and jokes about everything, looking small and scared. 

Christen decides not to address it, and leads the way out of the building to her car, Tobin only releasing her hand as Christen opens her passenger door for her. She dumps both of their bags in the trunk, before getting in the drivers seat and turning the engine on. She glances over at Tobin who has her whole body twisted away from Christen, her head leaning on the passenger window, her eyes staring out. 

"How can I help you miss?" The reception asks, not looking up from the screen in front of her. 

Christen pulls her badge out, figuring that'll get them through any visitor hour restrictions, "hi there, Agent Press, here for Megan Rapinoe". 

The receptionist looks up at the badge, the look on her face remaining expressionless. She turns to the screen again, tapping away on the keyboard. 

"Room 21-04" she says, "down the hall, staircase on the left". 

"Thanks" Christen replies, turning to Tobin, placing her hand on her lower back to propel her down the hallway, "you okay?" She asks for what feels like the hundredth time. 

"Yeah... I just want to see her, make sure she's okay" 

Christen hums in agreement, dropping her hand from Tobin's back as they reach the staircase, looking at the sign and determining they need to descend a level. They make their way down and into a hallway, following the signs to Megan's room. They locate it quickly, the policeman standing guard outside making her room fairly obvious. Christen flashes her badge at him and he moves to them them in. 

Christen walks through the door first, stopping instantly in her tracks, Tobin gently hitting into her back at the surprise stop, then gasping as they look down at the bed in front of them. 

Megan is unconscious, tubes coming from everywhere, their attention being drawn to the tube breathing for her, the whoosh-whoosh of the machine the only other sound apart from the beep of her heart rate. She has bruising to her face, dirt and dust turning her hair from pink to a strange brown-beige color. Her body is covered in blankets, other than her leg which is encased in a metal mesh, pins entering her legs in so many places, it'd take too long to count. The leg itself is a mix of purple and red, swollen to the point where the joints are almost unrecognizable. 

Sue sits at her bedside, the other side to Tobin and Christen, her head face down on Megan's arm. 

"Hey Sue..." Christen says quietly, as she looks up at them, her eyes red and puffy, her face pale. 

"Hey Christen, Hey Tobin, how you doing?" 

"Fine, I'm fine" Tobin says quickly, "has the doctor spoken to you?" She nods back to Megan. 

"Yeah, not long ago". 

"Is she gonna be okay?" Tobin rushes out, interrupting Sue. 

"Yeah, she is. No promises, obviously, but bar no major complications, yeah" Sue says with a small smile. 

Tobin bursts into tears, approaching the bed and grabbing Megan's hand, "oh thank God. I'm so sorry Megan" she says quietly, looking up at her friend. Christen brings Tobin a chair to sit in, which she greatfully accepts, before leaning over, taking Megan's hand into both of her. Christen stays behind her, resting her hand on her shoulder. 

"So, what's the latest Sue?" She asks. 

"They've put her in an induced coma to aid recovery. The breathing tube is just precautionary. She was so close to the metal door when the blast happened. They think the blast forced the door open, and it swung into her leg, breaking it in a few places, hence the metalwork. Thank God it hit her bottom half and not her top..." Sue trails off, her bottom lip wobbling. Christen moves around the bed, wrapping her arm around Sue. 

"She's okay, that's all that matters now" Christen soothes. Sue leans into Christens hand on her shoulder, "you okay Sue? Have you eaten or drank anything since this morning?" 

Sue shakes her head. "I'm guessing you haven't either, Tobin?" Christen asks. 

"No, I'm not hungry" Tobin replies. 

"Well, you're both going to need your energy for when Megan wakes up, so I'm going to go and find you some food, okay?" 

Christen leaves the room, wanting to leave Sue and Tobin with Megan, feeling like a bit of an intruder. 

Tobin raises her head, looking over at Sue, "I'm so sorry Sue."

Sue reaches a hand over, resting it on Tobin's arm, "why are you saying sorry?"

"I shouldn't have let her go for the door, I should have stopped her, I should have done it myself, it should be me..." 

"Tobin, Tobin look at me" Sue says, waiting until Tobin meets her eye, "firstly, there was no time, I heard it all, okay? Secondly, when has anyone ever stopped Megan from doing anything?" 

Tobin scoffs, then nods, wiping the tears from her eyes. She takes Sue's hand from her arm and holds it, their joined hands resting in between them, Tobin's hand holding Megan's right, Sue's other hand holding Megan's left, the three of them linked. 

"Come on P, come back to us now" Tobin whispers, turning Megan's hand over and placing a kiss in her palm. 

Over the next few hours, doctors come and go from the room, Sue and Tobin not moving from Megan's side, but they do accept the food Christen collected for them. 

The doctors remove the breathing tube from Megan's throat, confident with all of the observations and start to lighten the sedation. They inform the team that Megan will start to wake over the next few hours, but they can't give a more accurate time window than that. 

Christen sends a few work emails from her phone, informing those who need to be informed with any updates. Whilst they are waiting for Megan to wake, her phone rings and she steps out to take the call. 

She slips back into the room and stands at the end of the bed, getting the attention of both Sue and Megan. 

"Everything ok?" Tobin asks. 

"Yeah, that was the big boss. She's going to swing by tomorrow, wants us all to be here. She wants to know what happened today from both of you, I've already sent through the report, but I think she wants a word with all of us." She squeezes Megan's foot through the blanket, "Time to wake up sleepyhead..."

"Thanks Christen" Sue replies, Tobin just nodding. 

An hour or so later, Megan starts to stir. Sue stands up from her seat beside her and leans over her. "Baby? Baby, can you hear me?" she says quietly, cupping her hand to Megan's cheek. Megan stirs again, then opens her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. She looks at Sue, a slow smile breaking across her face as she snuggles into Sue's hand. 

"Hey baby..." Sue says, tears in her eyes, "welcome back, I've missed you". She kisses Megan sweetly on the lips, then the cheek, then the forehead. 

Megan tries to talk, the scratch in her throat from the ventilator preventing her from doing so. She points to a jug of water on the side. Sue pours some into a cup, putting a straw into it and holding it up to Megan to drink. She takes a few sips, clearing her throat. 

"Hey beautiful", she says gruffly, "how long have I been out for?" she asks. 

"Oh, about... 3 years, 4 months and 6 days" Sue says, her tone and face completely serious. 

Megan's eyes widen and she looks over to Tobin who keeps a sombre look on her face and nods slowly. Finally she turns to Christen, who turns beetroot and turns to face the window. Megan turns back to Sue who is now biting her lip, trying not to laugh. 

"You little...." she trails off, "that was mean! How long has it actually been?" 

"Umm, about 10 hours" Sue admits with a smirk. 

"I'm sorry I didn't stay safe baby" Megan says quietly, looking into Sue's eyes. Sue leans down, giving her a soft kiss, the emotion in her throat preventing her from replying. Megan looks down at her leg, "that doesn't look great" 

"It's a bit broken. You've been in surgery for a while, so I think you're mostly metal down that side now." 

"Well that's going to be a bitch through TSA" she quips back, all of her visitors laughing at the joke. 

"Good to have you back P" Tobin says, squeezing her hand, "Nice to see you didn't lose any brain cells". 

"You all good?" Megan asks her, taking in the cuts to her face. 

Tobin nods, "I'm fine... Look, we'll leave you two to it, get out of your hair. We'll be back in the morning if that's okay?" 

"Sure dude, go and sleep, you look exhausted" Megan replies. 

Tobin stands up and leans over Megan, kissing her on the forehead, "Night P"

Christen approaches the bed, placing her hand on Megan's forearm, "I'm really glad you're okay"

Sue stands up and moves around the bed, hugging both Tobin and Christen, "Do me a favor on your way out, can you just let them know she's awake?" 

"Will do" Christen replies as they make their way out of the room. 

Sue turns back to Megan, the emotion finally bubbling out of her as the tears start to fall. Megan holds out her hand, "come here baby". 

Sue makes her way over to the bed and Megan starts to shuffle over, leaving her bad leg where it is and patting the space on the bed next to her. Sue lays down next to her, threading her arm under Megan and holding her close, kissing her with as much passion as appropriate in a hospital. 

"I love you so much Megan, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"I love you too beautiful. And I will do everything in my power to make sure you'll never have to find out". 

"Get some rest baby" Sue replies, adjusting slightly to make sure Megan is comfortable, then planting kisses into her hair. 

Megan snuggles into her girlfriend, her last thought before sleep takes her affirming her plan to marry the woman holding her. 

Christen pulls up outside Tobin's apartment building, cutting the engine and looking over at Tobin, now asleep in the passenger seat, the day having taken it's toll. She leans over, shaking her shoulder slightly, "Tobin..." she whispers, "wake up, we're at your place". Tobin stirs, opening her eyes slowly, then looking over at Christen. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep" 

Christen takes in her appearance, the black rings around the bottom of her eyes, more obvious with the pallid complexion around it. 

"Come on, I'll take you up"

"I'll be fine" Tobin replies, looking away from Christen.

"Well I want to anyway" Christen replies, getting out of the car before Tobin has the opportunity to argue. She moves to the trunk, taking Tobin's bag out, walking towards Tobin's building, waiting for her to catch up. They make their way up to her apartment in silence, Tobin opens the door and kicks her shoes off, throwing her keys on the side, before making a beeline for her sofa, collapsing down on it, laying along it. 

Christen follows her in, closing the door behind her, taking off her own shoes and putting Tobin's bag down in the hallway. She leans against the wall, looking at Tobin on the sofa, an awkwardness settling in the air. 

"You need to eat" she informs Tobin. 

"I'll eat tomorrow" she replies, "I'm tired"

"Tobin, you've eaten a hospital sandwich and nothing else today. What do you want to eat?"

"I can take care of myself Christen, I've been doing it for years" Tobin snaps. 

Christen takes a deep breath, before replying, appreciating the stress of the day. She moves towards Tobin, perching on the sofa by her extended legs. 

"I'm not trying to suggest you can't take care of yourself, I'm just worried about you. You've had a hell of a day. Let me fix you something to eat, then I'll leave you alone, okay?"

Tobin remains staring at the floor, mumbling "whatever", before grabbing the remote off the table in front of her and switching on the TV. 

Christen rolls her eyes and stands up, making her way into the kitchen area, opening the fridge to find nothing more than a few beers, butter, cheese, water and milk. She opens a couple of cupboards, managing to find dried pasta and a glass jar of of pasta sauce. She locates a couple of pan and sets them up on the stove, boiling the water for the pasta, emptying the sauce into the other. She adds the pasta and stirs both pots, waiting for the pasta to cook through. 

Tobin gets up from her place on the sofa and makes her way to the kitchen. Christen straightens up, turning to face her, but she breezes straight past, opening the fridge and emerging with a beer, twisting the top off and throwing it on the breakfast bar before making her way back to the sofa. 

"Water probably would have been the better option" Christen mutters underneath her breath.

She finishes up the dinner, portioning plates for both of them, taking them over and putting them on the coffee table. She heads back to the kitchen and fills up two glasses of water, putting them down on the table then turning to Tobin. 

"Move" she says, pointing to where Tobin's legs are on the sofa. 

Tobin smirks, then grabs the plate of food from the table, placing it on her chest, then taking the fork Christen placed on the plate, starts to eat the pasta, adding an over exaggerated "yum" for good effect. 

Christen shrugs, picks up her plate, and sits directly on Tobin's legs, facing the TV and ignoring the "oomph" from Tobin as she sits down. 

"Do you mind?" Tobin asks, incredulous. 

"Not at all" Christen replies, taking a victorious bite of her food. 

Tobin shuffles, moving her legs towards the front of the sofa, so Christen's butt slots between her legs and the back of the sofa, her legs resting over Tobin's. They stay like that whilst they finish eating, both watching Sportscenter, descending into a comfortable silence. They both finish, putting their plates back on the table, Christen internally patting herself on the back as Tobin reaches for her glass of water, chugging most of it in one go. She puts the glass down, snuggling into the sofa and closing her eyes, softly whispering "thank you" to Christen. 

"Come on, lets get you to bed" Christen whispers back. 

"Nnngghhh, comfy"

Christen stands up, then pats Tobin's leg, "come on, it's far more comfortable" 

Tobin groans, then swings her legs down, standing up and making her way to her room. 

"I'll clean up this, then I'll get our of your way" Christen says, picking up their dinner plates, taking them to the kitchen, putting them and the pans in a pile next to the sink. She turns off the TV, noticing Tobin's water glass on the table. She refills it from the fridge, then takes it through to Tobin who is now laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, tears glistening in her eyes, barely visible by the lamplight. She puts the glass down next to her, then perches on the bed. 

"What's wrong?" she asks, laying her hand on Tobin's arm for comfort. 

Tobin sniffles, "it should be me in that hospital bed", she replies, closing her eyes, tears snaking out from the corners of her eyes. 

"What do you mean? Of course it shouldn't" Christen says softly. 

Tobin shakes her head, the tears flowing more freely. 

"You told us. You told us it didn't feel right and we went anyway. I should have listened to you. Ugh, fuck, I'm so sorry"

"Stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong"

"I should have listened to you. I should have stopped for one damned minute. I shouldn't have been so confident, thinking I can handle anything"

Christen takes Tobin's hand in her own, "It's like Sue said earlier, you couldn't have done anything different." 

"I should have known! I should have seen it sooner. Like you did. We could have gotten out" Tobin replies, sobbing now. 

"Tobin, you couldn't have known okay? It happened so fast" Christen tries to soothe her. 

"She could have died! She could have died and Sue would have been alone. It should have been me."

Tobin rolls on to her side, facing away from Christen, the sobs wracking through her body, the force shaking her body. She starts to gasp for air again.

Christen lays down behind her, her front to Tobin's back and wraps her arms around her, applying as much pressure as she can, whispering "shh, shh" into Tobin's ear. 

"I've got you Tobin, just breathe. Just breathe."

Tobin grabs Christen's hands, wrapping them tighter around herself. 

"It's okay Tobin, it's all going to be okay. Megan's going to be okay". 

Tobin's breathing starts to calm again, the crease lines on her forehead dissipating. Christen brings her hand up and sweeps Tobin's hair back from her face, before replacing her hand around Tobin's waist again. 

"Get some sleep Tobin" Christen says quietly, vowing to herself to stay until Tobin falls asleep. 

She's so hot, too hot. Not again. She waits for the darkness to hit again. But the darkness is already there. The heat too. 

Tobin jolts awake, adjusting to the lamplight in the room. She takes in her surroundings for a moment, the heat clearly a result of the body laid against hers, the arms wrapped around her, the puffs of breath hitting her ear. She slowly peels Christen's arm from around her, scooting forward as gently as she can, sitting up on the edge of the bed. She glances at the alarm clock on her nightstand, the illuminated numbers glowing 04:27. She moves around her bed to the wardrobe, pulling out the blanket, laying it over Christen, not wanting to disturb her by trying to pull the comforter from underneath her. She takes her water from the nightstand, switches off the lamp and leaves the bedroom, closing the door lightly behind her. 

She moves over to the sofa, finishing off the water, putting the glass on the side, then rubbing her hands over her face as the previous days events come flooding back. Survivors guilt. She'd heard the term before. Although, Megan had survived, so was it survivors guilt still? She thinks back to what Christen had said in ops before they left. It hadn't even occurred to her at the time. If she'd taken two minutes, just two minutes to hear Christen out, would they have still gone? 

She picks up her phone from where she'd thrown it on the side the night before, then her wireless headphones, turning them on and selecting a running playlist, before jamming her feet into a pair of running shoes and her apartment key in her pocket. She leaves quietly, locking the door behind her and heading out on to the street. She runs aimlessly, the cold air burning her throat, the sweat soaking through her t-shirt, the sky transforming from a dark navy, through to the grey mist of daybreak, the pinks, oranges and finally the blue of morning. She runs away from the stress and the emotion, the very things she tries to avoid in life. 

She returns back to her apartment at 6.30 and spots Christen's shoes still in the hallway. She goes into the kitchen, putting on the coffee machine and flicking through the news while she waits for the coffee to drip through to the pot. She takes a cup down from the cupboard and pours the steaming liquid into it, leaning back against the side and taking a sip. 

A few moments later, she hears her bedroom door open and Christen appears around the corner, her eyes squinting and her hair sticking out in different angles from her head causing Tobin to chuckle. 

"Hey" Christen says nervously, "sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep"

"No bother, coffee?" Tobin asks, reaching for another cup. 

"No... I'd better not" Christen replies, "I should really get home. See if I can sneak in before Marco wakes up" 

"Why would you need to sneak?" 

"He'll be annoyed I've been out all night again" 

Tobin scoffs, "it's not exactly a night out Christen, he'd have no right to be annoyed at that". 

"Yeah, well, I'd like to try and avoid the argument if I can" 

Tobin holds her hands up, "Your choice. What time are we meeting the boss at the hospital?" 

"She's arriving at 9"

"Okay, I'll probably head over shortly, I'll see you there?" 

"Yeah, I need to shower, but I'll head over once I'm done" Christen replies, walking towards the hallway and slipping her shoes on. 

Tobin jogs after her and taps her on her shoulder, then leans in for a quick hug when Christen turns to face her. 

"Just wanted to say, umm, thanks. For last night and yesterday and stuff" she mumbles. 

"Sure Tobin. Do me a favor though?" Tobin looks up at her, "Have a shower before you go to the hospital, you stink" she says with a laugh. 

Tobin's jaw drops, "And you always say it's me ruining the moment, huh?"

Tobin and Christen arrive at the hospital around the same time, sitting with Megan while Sue runs home for a shower and a change of clothes. She returns with breakfast for them all, including Megan who's in fantastic spirits given she can't move from the bed she's in. She cracks yet another joke, the rest of them laughing along with her. 

"Honestly P, I don't get how you're so chill with all of this" Tobin says. 

Megan brings out a plastic button on a wire from underneath her blanket, "This right here is the secret" 

Tobin looks at her, one eyebrow raised, "a call button?" 

"Oh no, no, no, my naive little friend. This here button feeds me morphine whenever I press it"

Tobin laughs, "so you're just high?" 

"As a kite" Megan says with a smirk. 

A short knock at the door interrupts their laughter, and the door opens. Christen stands up from her seat next to Megan's bed and salutes her boss, just as she's been taught to do, "Agent Sauerbrunn" she addresses her superior. 

"Christen, please, I've told you before, do call me Becky." Becky says with a smile, "Oh, and there's no need to stand, please sit down". 

Becky goes round, greeting Tobin and Sue before getting to Megan's bedside, close to her head. "Hey Megan, how you feeling?" 

"Oh, I feel great boss, I'm up to my ears in morphine" 

Becky laughs, grabbing a chair and joining them all at the bedside. 

"Tobin, what about you?" 

"The only thing hurt is my pride, boss" she replies. 

"I'm glad you're all here", she addresses them all, "Unfortunately, we still haven't been able to identify who is behind the attack yesterday. We identified the man who locked you in the building and arrested him yesterday. Turns out he was hired off the street, paid $1,000 to lock you in and had no idea there was a bomb in the building. Suffice to say, he feels incredibly guilty."

"As he should" Sue interrupts, venom in her voice. 

"Given the events of yesterday, we've decided the best course is action is to hand off the investigation to another branch", Tobin goes to protest, but Becky holds up a hand to stop her, "No Tobin, they have a photo of Megan and yourself, they tried to kill you yesterday. It's not a sleight on your performance or anything like that, it's to keep you safe" 

Tobin slumps down frustrated. 

"Furthermore, you are all on paid leave for the rest of the week and you are not to return to work until you have been to see the FBI therapist who will clear you to return"

This time, Tobin successfully interrupts, "No way. Fine, if you want me to stay out of the field, I'll do it, but at least let us go to the office and catch these bastards from there" 

"Tobin, you need a rest. What happened yesterday was serious. You need time away. Go and chill out, read a book, watch a film, but for the next week, you have nothing to do with the FBI"

"That's bullshit! It's up to me how I feel" Tobin replies, raising her voice. 

Becky remains completely calm, her facial expression remaining completely neutral. "I get it Tobin, these bastards hurt your friend, they hurt you. But I promise you, there are over 30 people working on it right now. We will find them, I promise you. All you need to focus on is making sure your mental health is as good as your physical, okay?"

Tobin sits back down, but stays silent.

"I'll leave you ladies to it, I need to get back to the office." She reaches into her bag and pulls our four envelopes, one for each of them, "This is just to confirm your leave and the number of the therapist to make your appointment to be cleared". 

After Becky leaves, Tobin hangs around the hospital a little longer, not able to shake her frustrations about being put on enforced leave, the thought of catching the people who put her friend in the hospital permanently at the front of her mind. 

She leaves the hospital that evening, only one thought on her mind, the overwhelming need to clear her mind, the only way she really knows how. 

She hits dial and waits for the call to be answered, "Hey Heather, what you doing tonight?"


End file.
